


Different story

by GoGyalRaven



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Bottom Jim Moriarty, Bottom John Watson, Bottom Mycroft Holmes, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Cock Slut, Demons, Dirty Talk, Evil Author Day, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Horror, Idiots in Love, Johnlock - Freeform, Light BDSM, M/M, Movie: Annabelle (2014), Murder, Oral Sex, POV Jim Moriarty, POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, Porn With Plot, Psychological Horror, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sheriarty - Freeform, Sherlock Talks Dirty, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Greg Lestrade, Top Jim Moriarty, Top John Watson, Top Sherlock
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoGyalRaven/pseuds/GoGyalRaven
Summary: Jak życie jedynego na świecie Detektywa Konsultanta potrafi zostać wywrócone do góry nogami przez jeden mały, niewinny prezent. Gdyby tylko ta mała niespodzianka była głównym zmartwieniem wielkiego Sherlocka Holmesa byłoby łatwiej. Kogo wybrać dobro czy zło a może wybierać pomiędzy dobrem a dobrem? Proszę Państwa gra się właśnie rozpoczęła... Bardzo nie równa gra, gdzie trzeba oszukiwać a zasady... Czym są w ogóle zasady?
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & James Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/James Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Akt I scena I

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.wattpad.com/1008886160 - Historia publikowana jest w pierwszej kolejności na Wattpad :) Zapraszam ^^  
> Wspólne RP wraz z aurxr7 - https://www.wattpad.com/user/aurxr7

_**POV Sherlock**_  
  
Tykający zegar na ścianie przyprawiał mnie o migrenowe bóle głowy. Za każdym kolejnym przesunięciem wskazówki sekundnika po tarczy zegara moja powieka drgała niebezpiecznie zwiastując zbliżający się wybuch frustracji. Minęło dokładnie 3781 sekund i wypuściłem zdenerwowany powietrze z płuc. Wymiana gazowa w pęcherzykach płucnych, transport tlenu i dwutlenku nie, nie, nie ja zaraz oszaleje.   
  
\- John... Mój mózg stał się gąbką czuję, że moje synapsy przestały się łączyć. – Otworzyłem oczy i patrzyłem się na biały sufit. – Wiesz, że nasz sufit ma 35 pęknięć a w lewym górnym rogu odchodzi farba? – Wstałem gwałtownie a mój szlafrok zsunął się z mojego nagiego ramienia, rozejrzałem się po pokoju. – John? John?! – Sapnąłem z irytacji i poszedłem do sypialni. Wziąłem telefon, który był ukryty pod poduszką i zacząłem pisać sms'y.

  
  
_*John gdzie jesteś?! Ja do Ciebie mówię i nikt mi nie odpowiada. SH*_

_*Zostawiłeś mnie, samego i znudzonego. SH*_

_*John mój mózg się zaraz rozpłynie, pomóż mi! SH*_

_*Ugotuje dla Ciebie pyszna zupę co Ty na to? SH*_

_*Użyję do tego tych gałek i śledziony co mamy w lodówce. SH*_

_*No John! SH*_

_*Jasna cholera Sherlock pracuję, mam pacjentów daj mi spokój. Przestań się podpisywać wiem, że to Ty.*_

_*Ale ja się nudzę Jawn! SH*_

_* Sherlock nie mogę teraz rozmawiać!*_

Na moich ustach pojawił się przebiegły uśmiech a w głowie ułożył genialny plan. Tylko trzeba go wprowadzić w życie a Watson na pewno wróci do domu i zajmie czymś moje znudzone neurony.

_*John jestem nagi. SH*_

_*Może chcesz abym czekał na Ciebie z tą wtyczką co ostatnio kupiłem? SH*_

_* Sherlock nie igraj ze mną...*_

_*Czyli chcesz SH*_

Podszedłem do komody i z pod sterty swoich rzeczy wyciągnąłem z pudełka silikonową zatyczkę wibrującą z moimi złotymi inicjałami, zakrzywioną na końcu idealnie do drażnienia prostaty. Robiona na zamówienie, John marudził, że to strata pieniędzy ale jednak wolę wiedzieć z czego to jest zrobione niż _„Made in China"_. Wykrzywiłem się na to stwierdzenie i odgoniłem te myśli od siebie zastępując je obrazami Watsona. Złapałem już do połowy zużyty lubrykant i z zatyczką położyłem się na łóżku. Pod szlafrokiem nie miałem nic więc dużo rozbierania nie miałem. Czas przejść dalej, zacząłem pisać kolejne sms'y.

_*John wolałbym aby to były Twoje palce SH*_

_*Rozciągają mnie o wiele lepiej SH*_

_*Oh John! SH*_

_* Sherlock radzę Ci przestań...*_

Położyłem telefon obok siebie, nałożyłem lubrykant na swoje palce i zacząłem powoli się rozciągać. Wolę gdy robi to John jego dłonie są szorstkie i takie męskie, idealnie wpasowują się w moje ciało. Na to wspomnienie dołożyłem drugiego palca i lekko się spiąłem. Ułożyłem się w wygodniejszej pozycji abym mógł się bardziej odprężyć a moje mięśnie nie były tak spięte. Powoli zacząłem nimi ruszać wewnątrz siebie co chwilę zmieniając kąt i wykonując ruch nożycowy. Starałem się jak najbardziej odzwierciedlić ruchy doktora. Gdy moje palce trafiły w prostatę wydąłem z siebie przeciągły jęk, który wypełnił pusta sypialnię. Spojrzałem w dół, mój penis był już tak twardy i przeciekający, że wystarczyłoby go dotknąć abym doszedł z imieniem Johna na ustach. Po jeszcze czterech ruchach dodałem trzeciego palca. To było takie dobre a pomyśleć, że nienawidziłem się masturbować za młodu. Wszystkie moje doświadczenia czy to z kobietami lub mężczyznami były takie jałowe zanim swój pierwszy prawdziwy raz przeżyłem z Johnem. W tamtym momencie pozostałe zbliżenia zostały wymazane oraz skasowane i lukę wypełnił Watson. Nigdy nie poczułem niczego podobnego. Coraz szybciej zacząłem pchać moje palce wewnątrz siebie gdy poczułem, że jestem gotowy aby włożyć wtyczkę wyjąłem palce, które wytarłem w chusteczki pozostawione na stoliku nocnym i chwyciłem telefon.

_*Jestem tak przyjemnie rozciągnięty John SH*_

_*Tak chciałbym abyś teraz we mnie wszedł. SH*_

_*Chciałbyś tego John? Aby moje ciało tak idealnie się do Ciebie dopasowało? SH*_

_*Na Boga Sherlock jestem w pracy, nie mogę się skupić!*_

Plan działa bez zarzutu, teraz czas przejść do fazy trzeciej. Spojrzałem na zatyczkę i wylałem na nią sporą część olejku. Zacząłem ją wkładać bardzo powoli rozkoszując się tym i myśląc, że jest to penis Watsona. Gdy byłem w połowie jęknąłem, ale zatkałem sobie szybko usta dłonią tak jakby to zrobił doktor. Dobiłem do końca i czułem jak moja prostata jest stymulowana przez idealny profil zatyczki. Poruszyłem się lekko ale zaraz po tym znów upadłem plecy, przy każdym minimalnym ruchu prostata była stymulowana tak, że czułem, że mój mózg się wyłączył. Wypełniało mnie czyste podniecenie a świat zawęził mi się do korka w mojej dolnej partii ciała. Ponownie wziąłem telefon do ręki i drżącymi dłońmi zacząłem pisać dalej.

_*John ten korek jest tak głęboko. SH"_

_*Chciałbym abyś przyszedł i go wyciągnął i zastąpił go swoim kutasem. SH*_

_*Jestem taki chętny i rozciągnięty dla Ciebie. SH*_

Po upływie niecałych 5 minut a dokładniej 4 minut i 37 sekundach przyszła odpowiedź zwrotna a na moich ustach pojawił się leniwy uśmiech. John kogo Ty się oszukujesz jestem wszystkim czego potrzebujesz. Jak Twój prywatny narkotyk, jak Twoja tabletka 3,4 – Metylenodioksymetamfetaminy a Ty dla mnie jesteś niczym 7 % roztwór _cocainum_. Jesteśmy od siebie uzależnieni drogi doktorze Watson.

_*Sherlock jestem tak przeraźliwie twardy. Nie dotykaj się, będę za 40 minut.*_

_*Tak chce się dotknąć, jestem taki twardy i mokry. SH*_

_*Nie dotykaj powiedziałem, bądź dobrym detektywem konsultantem dla mnie i posłuchaj.*_

_*Jeżeli tego nie zrobię? Nie chcę być grzeczny, ukaż mnie doktorze SH*_

Złapałem swoją prawą ręką swojego członka i eksperymentalnie poruszyłem nią do góry i na dół. Po moim ciele jakby przeszła iskra, która pobudziła resztę reakcji chemicznych w moim organizmie prowadząc mnie na skraj przyjemności. L-fenyloalanina przekształca się do L-tyrozyny, która staje się L-DOPĄ i powstaje upragniona dopamina, która daje życie adrenalinie i noradrenalinie. John ja długo nie wytrzymam. Jestem w czystej euforii, ale czekam na coś jeszcze lepszego. Całą siłą woli zabrałem swoją rękę i obróciłem się na brzuch a dłonie wyciągnąłem aby złapać się ramy łóżka. Miałem wrażenie, że moje ramiona są jak z galaretki. Dźwięk mojego telefonu na chwilę przywrócił mnie do świadomości.

_*Będę Cię tak pieprzyć, ale nie pozwolę Ci dojść, będę zaciskał dłoń na Twoich kanalikach nasiennych. Jedyny na świecie Detektyw Konsultant będzie mnie błagał aby w końcu przyjść.*_

Gdy przeczytałem ostatnią wiadomość mimowolnie jęknąłem a twarz schowałem w poduszkę. Ręką sięgnąłem za siebie aby włączyć wtyczkę. Zacisnąłem oczy a nogi zaczęły mi się rozjeżdżać po pościeli jak u młodego jelenia. Drżałem na całym ciele, John gdzie jesteś, ja płonę, jakby ktoś włożył mnie do ognia i odciął tlen do oddychania. Tylko Ty możesz mnie uratować i ugasić też pożar. Złam mnie, jak jeszcze nikt i poskładaj na nowo według swojej myśli. Nie mogłem się skupić na odliczaniu czasu, nie wiem czy minęło 5 minut czy 30, ale usłyszałem kroki Johna na schodach. Jego ciężki żołnierski chód, trzeci schodek trzeszczy pod ciężarem, przeskoczył czwarty jest już na piątym. Jego prawa ręka porusza się gwałtownie po poręczy. Śpieszy się a w jego żyłach krąży adrenalina. Słyszę jak gwałtownie otwiera drzwi po czym kopniakiem je zamyka. Oh John, aż tak jesteś za mną stęskniony? Odwiesza kurtkę na haczyk obok mojego płaszcza, rzuca na kanapę swoją walizkę i kieruje swoje kroki do sypialni lecz nie przychodzi do mnie a idzie do łazienki. Woda do umywalki leje się strumieniem, będzie duży rachunek za wodę, John będzie gderał. Po 2 minutach woda została zakręcona a drzwi do sypialni otworzyły się gwałtownie. Przekręciłem głowę na tyle aby spojrzeć na twarz Johna, która była wręcz czerwona i zszokowana, ale za niecałe pół sekundy pojawił się na jego twarzy wielki szatański uśmiech.

\- Oh Sherlock aż tak się przygotowałeś dla mnie Kochanie? – Skrzywiłem się na to pieszczotliwe określenie. To takie tandetne, ale nie chce po sobie pokazać dezaprobaty na słowo jakie użył John. Byliśmy ze sobą od 3 miesięcy i 16 dni czyli 107 dni eksperymentu społecznego. Nie chcę tego na razie mówić Watsonowi bo wiem, że mogłoby go to zranić. Nie żeby interesowały mnie uczucia innych pospolitych ludzi ale John jest małym wyjątkiem, taką małą nic nieświadomą złotą rybką, pływającą w moim akwarium. Regularnie dbana i karmiona rośnie i rozkwita. Gdyby John był taki jak, np. James. Wspomnienia o Moriarty'm wysłały impuls do mojego twardego członka. Zdziwiłem się, będę musiał zbadać to głębiej, ale na razie musi się zająć John. Czułem jego usta na moim karku a jego dłonie na moich biodrach. Ciekawe jakby to było mieć usta Jamesa na moim ciele, zaraz, stop, co przecież on nie żyje, zabił się na dachu 3 lata temu. O czym ja myślę, Sherlock zastopuj te myśli. Nawet nie poczułem jak się spiąłem dopóki John nie wyrwał mnie z moich myśli. – Sherlock co się dzieje jesteś cały spięty, jeżeli chcesz przestać mogę się odsunąć. – Złapałem go szybko za dłoń na tyle ile pozwalała mi moja pozycja i pociągnąłem na siebie.

\- Nie John, wszystko w porządku wiesz jak jestem wrażliwy na dotyk. – Skłamałem umiem w miarę trzymać swoje reakcje na wodzy. – Kontynuuj jestem już prawie na skraju, chce Cię poczuć we mnie, jak pieprzysz się ze mną John. – Jęknąłem skupiając się na dotyku i wibrującej zatyczce. Nagle czuję jak Watson uderzył mnie mocno otwartą dłonią w tyłek. Zostanie ślad, zapisać ten ból w Pałacu Pamięci.

\- Nie bądź wulgarny i ordynarny Sherlock, jeszcze przyjdzie na to czas. – Poczułem drugie uderzenie. Syknąłem z bólu, ale było to bardzo przyjemne. Wszystko zaczynało się znów kręcić wokół Johna. Lubię mocny i szorstki seks, nienawidzę wolnych i delikatnych ruchów.

\- John, mocniej wiesz, że preferuję gwałtowne i zdecydowane ruchy. Nie jestem ze szkła nie rozpadnę się więc pośpiesz się i włóż we mnie swojego dużego kutasa. Nie musisz mnie rozciągać, jestem dla Ciebie przygotowany. – Mówiąc to podniosłem wyżej biodra i rozszerzyłem kolana aby mógł zobaczyć końcówkę czarnej zatyczki między moimi pośladkami. – Wyjmij to ze mnie i przeleć, John! – Poczułem jak Watson złapał mnie w kostkach i przesunął w głąb łóżka.

\- Tak bardzo jesteś spragniony mojego kutasa aby oczyścić umysł, nie ma sprawy Holmes dostaniesz to czego chcesz. – Wyczułem nutkę irytacji w jego głosie, to nie jest w jego stylu aby tak postępować w łóżku, ale nic mu się nie stanie jak nagnie trochę swoje zasady. Wyciągnął ze mnie szybkim ruchem wtyczkę odrzucając ją na skraj łóżka. – Co Holmes, podoba Ci się? Nie wiedziałem, że taka postać jak Ty lubi zachowywać się jak totalna dziwka. – Czułem jak łapie mnie mocniej za biodra, zostaną siniaki a ja pochylam głowę zawstydzony. John ma rację, lubię się zachowywać jak zwykła kurwa. Mój mózg się wtedy oczyszcza a John właśnie swoim postępowaniem pomaga mi się odprężyć. – Powiedz to Sherlock, proś mnie o to. – Czułem jak John ociera się swoim kutasem o moje pośladki i szykuję aby wejść w moje ciało. – Proś Holmes bo Cię tak zostawię. Chcesz szorstki seks będziesz taki miał Kochanie. – Znów to słowo, nie lubię go, nie chce aby mnie tak nazywał.

\- Zrób to John, kurwa zrób w końcu. – Wiedziałem, że nie o to mu chodziło. Zacisnąłem zęby i zrobiłem to o co mnie prosił. – Proszę Cię John, jestem taki spragniony Ciebie, widzisz jak moje ciało reaguje na Ciebie, błagam Cię zabaw się mną jak tylko chcesz tylko nie torturuj mnie już więcej zrób... Ahhh – Nie dokończyłem zdania bo poczułem jak John jednym mocnym ruchem znalazł się we mnie rozciągając mnie do granic. Poczułem mocny ból, ale Watson nie zważał na to tylko narzucił szybkie i brutalne tempo. Nie będę mógł siadać przez najbliższe dni, ale nie przeszkadza mi to. Czuję się mentalnie i fizycznie oczyszczony mimo całego bólu przechodzącego przez moje ciało. – Jestem blisko John, szybciej i mocniej, pieprz mnie jeszcze. – Moje oczy wywróciły się gdy poczułem jeszcze mocniejsze i płytsze pchnięcia. Doszedłem szybko i gwałtownie, przyjemność zalała moją głowę, która teraz jest taka pusta i lekka. Poczułem jak John doszedł we mnie a sperma zaczynała spływać mi powoli po nogach, gdy wyszedł ze mnie i położył się obok. – O Boże John...- Nie mogłem ułożyć pełnego zdania z podmiotem i orzeczeniem. Czułem się błogo i głęboko usatysfakcjonowany.

\- Sherlock, wszystko w porządku, nie było za mocno dla Ciebie. – Watson i ta jego czułość, niech on nie psuje teraz tej chwili. Przytulił się do moich pleców i zaczął muskać swoimi wargami moje zmierzwione loki. Nakrył nas kocem i pozwolił mi się uspokoić i wrócić do prawidłowego funkcjonowania mojego transportu. Wyciągnąłem się jak wielki kocur, który dostał ukochany smakołyk. Odwróciłem się do Johna z wiekiem leniwym uśmiechem.

\- John byłeś po prostu genialny, lubię kiedy jesteś taki, nie próbuj traktować mnie jak pospolitą kobietę. – Wzdrygnąłem się. – Daleko mi do tej płci i nie chce się z nią identyfikować John. – powiedziałem stanowczo. – Pomóż mi dojść do łazienki, muszę się oczyścić, było miło John ale Twoje płyny ustrojowe między moimi nogami nie pozwalają mi się skupić. – Widziałem jak robi się czerwony po same czubki uszu.- John Twój transport Cię zdradza, robiłeś ze mną przed chwilą gorsze rzeczy. – Przewróciłem oczami. – Pomóż mi dojść do łazienki. – Ponawiam swoją prośbę. Widziałem jak Watson podnosi się szybko z łóżka, jego wojskowa sprawność i pomaga mi wstać. Zarzucił na mnie szlafrok i zaprowadził do łazienki i wpakował pod prysznic. – Dam sobie radę John, możesz już wyjść. – Odwróciłem się plecami do niego dając mu jasno do zrozumienia żeby wyszedł. Słyszałem jak krząta się po mieszkaniu i sprząta. Wielki pedant i po co jak i tak znów się nabałagani jak będzie sprawa. Moje modlitwy zostały wysłuchane bo usłyszałem Panią Hudson jak mówi z naszego salonu, że ktoś zostawił nam paczkę pod drzwiami. Czuję, że to może być coś interesującego. Czym prędzej wyskoczyłem z pod prysznica i pognałem do sypialni aby ubrać się i zejść razem z Johnem aby zobaczyć ten interesujący prezent dla nas. Gdy Watson przeciął karton upewniając się, że to nie żadna bomba lub coś innego naszym oczom ukazała się... lalka, czy to jakiś żart?! 


	2. Akt I scena II

_**"Łowy zaczęte! Bij, kto w Boga wierzy, I grzmij : Bóg, Anglia, Król i święty Jerzy!"** \- _William Szekspir, Król Henryk V 

**_POV JIM_ **

Siedziałem przy stole w salonie i bawiłem się złotymi kośćmi do gry, jak na króla, nie wróć samego Władcę Piekieł przystało. Uśmiechnąłem się na to stwierdzenie, wyszedłem z samego Dziewiątego Kręgu Piekielnego z tego przeklętego lodowatego jeziora Kocyt, będąc gorszy od Judasza czy Brutusa. Wstałem z krzesła i podszedłem do okna. Nuda, nuda, nuda wszechobecna nuda. Przyglądałem się tym zwykłym ludziom gnającym z domu do pracy i na odwrót, odbierające swoje nudne dzieci. Widziałem tych mężczyzn, którzy zdradzą swoje kobiety, żony i inne kochanki, również takich, którzy się dzisiaj zabiją, będą ćpać lub zapiją. Zacząłem przyglądać się kobietom, wszystkie myślą, że są wyjątkowe a żadna nie zasługuję na większą uwagę niż wzięcie jej do łóżka i zabawienie się nią. Dziwki, kurwy zdradzające na lewo i prawo w nocy a w dzień udające długowłose anielice. Obłuda i stagnacja zalewa świat. Nawet mają problem z wykonaniem prostego morderstwa. Biorę bardzo wysoką stawkę, ale czasem to mi ręce opadają, popadłem w taką monotonnie. „ _Zapłacę trzeba zabić szefa, męża, żonę, kochankę, psa, kota kurwa chomika."_ Wykonałem ruch dłonią jakby to ona mówiła moim słodkim głosikiem a moje oczy wywróciły się ukazując moje zażenowanie. Może zrobię sobie pacynkę ze skarpetki? Mój mózg zmienia się w gąbkę a ja w jakąś amebę.

\- Ludzie kurwa róbcie coś! Jesteście tacy monotonni! – Wykrzyczałem w swoim mieszkaniu gestykulując. – Sherlock nawet Ty stałeś się jakiś bezpłciowy. Może pokaże Ci, że jednak żyję? Królowa szachownicy wokół swojego króla co Ty na to Holmes? – Zacząłem prowadzić konwersację z najbardziej inteligentną osobą czyli samym sobą. Poszedłem do sypialni i wziąłem jedną czystą skarpetkę, którą założyłem na prawą dłoń. – Co myślisz na to kapitanie skarpeto? Dobry pomysł czy jeszcze trochę poczekać? Wiem! Ostatnio oglądałem program dokumentalny o Kubie Rozpruwaczu taki zajebisty koleś. Oj nie rób takiej smutnej minki to naprawdę dobry pomysł! W końcu mieszkamy na jednej z ulic gdzie została zamordowana ta jedna z biednych dziewczyn. Doprowadźmy go do nas kapitanie! Niech przyjdzie na herbatkę albo kawusię, specjalnie sprowadzałem drugą najlepszą kawę na świecie pierwsza mnie obrzydza, tak w tajemnicy między nami. – Dodałem konspiracyjnie ostatnią część zdania do skarpetki, która miałem na ręku.

Jestem walnięty naprawdę gadam do skarpetki. Zdjąłem ją z dłoni i rzuciłem na łóżko. Spojrzałem w duże lustro, które znajdowało się w mojej sypialni. Muszę się ogolić i udałem się do łazienki. Gdy nałożyłem piankę do golenia i spojrzałem ponownie w lustro mogłem dać sobie uciąć rękę, że coś widziałem... Jakby dziecko. Co jest kurwa?!

\- Kto tu jest?! Wychodź i pokaż się. Kici kici chodź do wujka Jima, nie dostaniesz kulki w łeb obiecuję! Jedynie powieszę Twoją głowę nad kominkiem, którego nie mam. – Chwyciłem pistolet i sprawdziłem każde pomieszczenie ale nikogo nie znalazłem. Tak naprawdę mój mózg jest jak organizm jednokomórkowy. Wróciłem do łazienki i zacząłem się golić dalej. Gdy zmyłem resztę pianki usłyszałem śmiech dziecka, dziewczynki. – No co jest?! – Wyleciałem z pomieszczenia na korytarz. Ja chyba mam omamy na końcu korytarza stoi dziecko i patrzy się na mnie. Dałem sobie w twarz i jak otworzyłem oczy już go nie było. – Dobra to było dziwne nawet dla mnie. – Sprawdziłem jeszcze raz pokoje, drzwi wejściowe wszystko było w porządku.

Z tego wszystkiego zrobiłem się głodny i zamówiłem sobie pizze, ale cały czas chodziło mi po głowie to co widziałem. Włączyłem telewizję i zacząłem skakać po kanałach gdy na jednym z kanałów informacyjnych pokazywali moje cudo w kręconych włosach. Brawo Sherlocku, dobry piesek rozwiązał zagadkę. Powinni nazywać Cię „Psem Królowej" i tak jesteś na każde skinienie. _Boże chroń naszą miłościwą królową! Niech długo żyje nasza dostojna Królowa!_ Zacząłem sobie w myślach śpiewać nasz piękny hymn. Miałem komentować dalej gdy wysiadł prąd w całym mieszkaniu.

\- Serio to za to, że zafałszowałem w głowie hymn? Królowo usłyszałaś mnie? Przecież ja tak ładnie śpiewam! Mam tu jakiś podsłuch? Mycroft do nogi! – Zagwizdałem ale nikt nie przyszedł. Jaka szkoda a już myślałem, że się rozerwę. Temu Holmesowi to bym bardzo chętnie kulkę wpakował w jego ciało. Jak on mnie irytuje, przeszkadza mi się dobrze bawić z jego młodszym braciszkiem. Byśmy ulepili jakieś babki z piasku albo podpalili cały Londyn. Zrobiłbym z tego stream na cały świat Moriarty i Holmes Przestępca oraz Detektyw doradczy spalili Londyn. Sensacja rewelacja! Marzenia ludzie mówią, że jak się mocno wierzy to marzenia się spełnią... Coś mam chyba słabą wiarę bo jeszcze Sherlock nie przyszedł do mnie ze smyczą w zębach albo kłębkiem włóczki do zabawy. Po chwili włączyli znów prąd a ja dalej zacząłem oglądać telewizję a dokładniej jakiś film romantyczno - dramatyczny. Jednak według mnie to dramat i jeszcze większy dramat. To takie przerażająco smutne ona kocha go ale on ja zdradza z jej siostrą później okazuję się, że ma dziecko i z jedną i drugą, piszę list i się wiesza na drzewie, które kiedyś zasadził jego ojciec. Zaraz się zrzygam kto to pisze takie bzdety. Ludzie litości, jeżeli ktoś to ogląda i mówi, że lubi takie coś to powinien zostać zanihilowany i zapomniany przez wysoko funkcjonujące społeczeństwo. Podszedłem do ściany i zdjąłem katanę ze ściany. Bardzo ładna pamiątka z Kraju Kwitnącej Wiśni. Ciekawe czy Sherlock umie walczyć białą bronią tak jak kłapie tym swoim jęzorem gdy analizuje ludzi. Zacząłem poruszać się po salonie z zamkniętymi oczami tak jakbym z kimś walczył. Gdy później je otworzyłem zobaczyłem, że pociachałem zasłonki. Machnąłem ręką a co tam stać mnie na biednego nie trafiło. Właśnie odwieszałem katanę na ścianę gdy usłyszałem głuche uderzenie a za chwilę jak wyje pogotowie i policja. Podszedłem do okna i patrzyłem na ulicę. Pod moim oknem doszło do zderzenia czołowego! Lecę po popcorn i colę będę miał co oglądać. Wróciłem z przekąskami, podsunąłem sobie fotel i zacząłem oglądać akcje ratunkową. Cóż za tragedia wszyscy zginęli... Super i tak mamy przeludnienie. Mam chyba szczęśliwy dzień od razu mój humor się poprawił. Posiedziałem tak jeszcze z pół godziny i jak stwierdziłem, że jednak nic nie wybuchnie skierowałem się do sypialni po świeże bokserki i wszedłem pod prysznic. Myłem włosy gdy nagle poczułem ręce na moich plecach. O mało się nie zabiłem wylatując z kabiny. Rozejrzałem się nikogo nie było. Coś tu nie gra, ale jeszcze nie wiem co. Po obejrzeniu kabiny z każdej strony wróciłem z powrotem pod ciepły strumień wody. Umyłem się do końca, wytarłem, przebrałem i czas na mycie zębów. Ręką zgarnąłem parę z lustra i teraz kurwa na pewno mi się nie przewidziało.

\- _Pobaw się ze mną Jim! Nikt nie chce się ze mną bawić! –_ Ja pierdole to coś mówi.

\- Jak mam się z Tobą pobawić?! Kim jesteś? Ja nie mam dzieci... Chyba a raczej sobie nie przypominam sobie żebym miał więc sio z mojego mieszkania. – Pokazałem ręką aby sobie poszła i dała mi spokój. Gdy odwróciłem się od niej w lustrze odbijała się jej przerażająca twarz, z której zaczął wychodzić wąż. Spanikowałem. Zbiłem lustro pięścią. Boli jak cholera, ale żyję. Czym prędzej pobiegłem do sypialni i zamknąłem się od środka. – Co to kurwa było? – Zapytałem głośno sam siebie kiedy kładłem się do łóżka. Lampkę pozostawiłem zapaloną... Tak na wszelki wypadek a pistolet miałem pod poduszką.


	3. Akt I scena III

**POV JOHN**

Usłyszałem jak woda zaczęła szumieć w kabinie a ja głośno wypuściłem powietrze. Wróciłem do sypialni Sherlocka i zabrałem stamtąd swoje ubrania. Rzuciłem je pod drzwi do łazienki aby wrzucić je później do kosza do prania a w samych bokserkach szybko czmychnąłem do swojej sypialni po świeże ciuchy. Niby nic się nie zmieniło od kiedy jesteśmy razem i pozwoliłem swoim uczuciom wypłynąć na powierzchnię, chociaż czy tak do końca byłem szczęśliwy to w sumie nie wiem. My nawet nie śpimy razem jak normalna para. Gdy chciałem przeforsować żebyśmy korzystali z jednego łóżka dostałem całą listę wykrętów z jego strony, więc się poddałem. Wstęp do jego łóżka mam tylko wtedy gdy uprawiamy seks, który mimo wszystko jest nieziemski. Holmes jest jak dzika pantera, która poluje na ofiarę, przyczajony uderza z zaskoczenia i już nie masz jak się uwolnić tylko możesz mu się poddać. Częściej zdarza się tak, że to ja jestem na dole, chociaż są małe wyjątki takie jak dzisiaj, że chce oczyścić swój umysł i wtedy to ja go mogę zdominować. Nie powiem myśl o tym, że mogę go zredukować do używania słów jednosylabowym zajebiście mnie nakręca. Podsumowując, Sherlock jest mi bardzo bliski, ale nie jestem do końca przekonany o naszym uczuciu. Przyjaźń owszem, ale czy miłość z punktu widzenia normalnej osoby to pomyślałaby o nas jak o parze psychopatów i dewiantów. On były lekarz wojskowy leczący swoją psychikę on natomiast Detektyw Konsultant trzymający głowy w lodówce i wstrzykujący sobie kokainę od czasu do czasu. Idealny przykład szczęśliwej i kochającej się pary ludzi, którzy są w sobie zakochani na zabój nic tylko pokazywać nas w telewizji za przykład. Wiedziałem jaki jest Holmes zgadzając się na jego propozycję aby stać się dla siebie czym bliżej niż tylko przyjaciele, chociaż mój umysł podpowiada mi, że to jest kolejny eksperyment. To, że nie potrafię wszystkiego łączyć idealnie jak Pan Wszystkowiedzący nie oznacza, że niczego się nie nauczyłem. Fakt czasem naprawdę oczywiste rzeczy najtrudniej mi zobaczyć, ale ja się naprawdę staram. Przetarłem twarz dłonią i spojrzałem w lustro, które było u mnie w pokoju. Nigdy nie uwierzę, że ja się Sherlock’owi podobam, wystarczy spojrzeć na mnie 1,69 hobbit po przejściach i wielki smok Smaug. Zupełnie dwa inne światy. Nie dziwię się, że kobiety miały zawsze jakiś problem do mnie, chociaż mężczyźni nie byli lepsi. Zawsze mówiłem, że nie jestem gejem bo to prawda, jestem biseksualny. Gdy ubrałem się wróciłem do salonu i zacząłem sprzątać. Jak on się w tym łapie przecież to jest fizycznie nie możliwe. Wszędzie burdel, że nam się pluskwy nie zalęgły albo już są, ale jeszcze o tym nie wiem bo nic mnie nie ogryzło. Zacząłem podnosić papiery, które był  
porozrzucane na dywanie i układać je na stos na biurku. Moją uwagę przykuła jakaś teczka wystająca z kominka. Co to może być? Podszedłem otworzyłem drzwiczki i znalazłem całą teczkę z dokumentami i zdjęciami. Gdy otworzyłem moim oczą ukazały się fotografie Jamesa Moriarty’ego, jego dane, korespondencja z Sherlockiem oraz inne nieznane mi osoby powiązane z nim. To była siatka Jamesa, ależ to było rozległe, obejmowało wiele krajów w Europie jak i w Ameryce południowej. Holmes chciał to przede mną kryć, ale dlaczego przecież mógł mi to pokazać po jego śmierci. Schowałem to z powrotem do kominka jak było i poszedłem zbierać inne papiery. Nie mogłem teraz przestać o tym człowieku. To przez niego Sherlock musiał zniknąć udając swoją śmierć, ten psychopata miał na niego punkcie bzika. Właśnie przeszył mnie dreszcz… moment a gdzie miejsce zgonu? Sherlock jest dość skrupulatny i akurat tego by na pewno nie pominął. Słyszałem jak cały czas leje się woda a ja znów wyciągnąłem teczkę. Szybko wertowałem papiery i żadnej wzmianki o jego śmierci a jednak…

_Miejsce zgonu: ~~brak danych~~ (prawdopodobnie dach St Bartgolomew’s Hospital) część północno zachodnia _

_Godzina zgonu: ~~brak danych~~ 16:43(???)_

_Miejsce zamieszkania: ~~Londyn~~ (???) _

Czułem jak kręci mi się w głowie gdy przeczytałem zapiski Sherlocka pod tym.

_Nie wierzę, że umarł, widziałem jak strzelił pod złym kątem. Kąt ustawiony przez jego rękę i głowę umożliwiła kuli ominięcie wszystkich najważniejszych żył i tętnic oraz nie pozwalała uszkodzić płatu czołowego oraz ciemieniowego z ryzykiem płatu potylicznego. Było dokładnie wyliczone co do milimetra. Gdy udało mi się uciec skontaktowałem się z Mycroftem, który potwierdził, że ciało Moriarty’ego zniknęło z kostnicy w nocy między godziną 2 a 3._

_Napoleon zbrodni jest zbyt przebiegły aby zabić się nawet dla toczącej się między nami grze._

_Wniosek: Żyje (???)_

_Miejsce zamieszkania: Wielka Brytania, Londyn, Whitechapel, osoba podobna widziana przez siatkę_

Z moich rozmyślań wyrwała mnie zakręcana woda, szlag. Szybko pochowałem dokumenty i schowałem po czym udałem się do kuchni robić herbatę. Moje ręce trzęsły się jak cholera. Jeżeli on żyje nie da spokoju Sherlockowi, jeszcze po tym, że cały świat wie, że Wielki Sherlock Holmes zmartwychwstał i znów chodzi po tej ziemi. Drzwi do salonu otworzyły się i weszła Pani Hudson.

\- John Kochanie ktoś był i zostawił dla Was paczkę, sprawdźcie ją czy to nie jakaś bomba lub inne ustrojstwo. – Nie wiem czy Holmes ma jakiś podsłuch z kuchni do łazienki ale wyskoczył jak oparzony z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy i poleciał do sypialni się ubrać. Po chwili wyskoczył do salonu i ciągnął mnie na dół aby zobaczyć ową paczkę. - Boję się chłopcy, że to nie jest nic przyjemnego. – Dodała Pani Hudson tuż za moimi plecami. – Pozwolicie, że ja wrócę do siebie a Wy to sprawdźcie zanim weźmiecie to do mieszkania. – Powiedziawszy to wyminęła mnie na dole schodów i weszła do swojego mieszkania.

\- Daj Sherlock sprawdzę czy to nie jest jakaś bomba lub inne dziadostwo. – Wyminąłem go w drzwiach wejściowych i ostrożnie kucnąłem obok pakunku. Pochyliłem się, ale przez ruch samochodów nie mogłem usłyszeć żadnego tykania. – Proszę idź po mój stetoskop. Jest w walizce na sofie w sal… - Nie dokończyłem bo Holmes już pobiegł po przedmiot a ja w tym czasie okrążyłem paczkę, nic podejrzanego nie zauważyłem, ale na to stwierdzenie poczekam jak Sherlock wyda wyrok. Po chwili był na dole ze stetoskopem a ja mogłem spokojnie osłuchać paczkę. – Dziękuję, nie słyszę żadnego tykania, szmerów ani innych dźwięków. To nie jest bomba, możemy to otworzyć. Chyba, że nas poleje jakimś kwasem lub zostaniemy zarażeni wąglikiem. Jak myślisz? – Sherlock okrążał paczkę jak sęp czekający na swoją zdobycz jak padnie żeby móc ją pożreć. Jego oczy przesuwały się bardzo szybko, analizował wszystko co widział i wyciągał wnioski.

\- Daj mi swój scyzoryk, prawa kieszeń. – Cały on żadnego poproszę ani nic. Jakby czytał w moich myślach. – John daj mi scyzoryk, prawa kieszeń proszę. – Tak jest o wiele lepiej. Podałem mu poproszoną rzecz i dla pewności odsunąłem się o krok a Sherlock prychnął na mnie. – Najechałeś Afganistan a odsuwasz się od paczki, John błagam nie kompromituj się. – Wjechał mi na ambicje nie powiem, sapnąłem i stanąłem obok niego i dopiero wtedy rozciął paczkę. – John?! To żart prawda? Ty to zrobiłeś przyznaj się – Nawet mnie to zaskoczyło, co zobaczyłem w środku tego kartonu. – Lalka John… To jest lalka dla dzieci. – Widziałem jak Sherlock wyjmuję ją z pudełka zdezorientowany.

\- Nie Sherlock to nie ja, nie nadałem tej paczki. – Przyglądałem się tej lalce, niby zwykła zabawka, ale miała coś przerażającego w swoim wzroku. - Weźmy ją do domu oddamy ją jakimś dzieciom, ucieszą się. Nie zdążyłem wykonać żadnego ruchu gdy Holmes ruszył do przodu z tą lalką pod słońce. – Wszystko w porządku? Zachowujesz się dziwnie.

\- Nigdzie jej nie zabieramy John, nie chcę jej w naszym mieszkaniu, pod żadnym pozorem. Wyrzuć ją, spal ją nie wiem co z nią zrób ale ona nie ma prawa przekroczyć progu tego domu. – Mówił to tak szybko, że ledwo mogłem nadążyć za jego potokiem słów. Wrzucił tą lalkę do pudełka i wszedł do środka, obserwował mnie z I stopnia schodów z pode łba.

\- Sherlock na Boga to zwykła lalka, przecież Cię nie zje, nie żartuj sobie ze mnie. – Chciałem się zaśmiać i wziąć ją na ręce ale Detektyw był szybszy i złapał mnie za ramię i pociągnął do siebie i owinął mnie w klatce piersiowej swoimi rękoma. – Nie dotykaj tego pod żadnym pozorem. Zostaw to w kartonie i zanieś na śmietnik. – Wyszeptał mi do ucha. – Będziesz dobrym chłopcem doktorze i posłuchasz się mnie? – Pocałował mnie w szyję a ja głośno wypuściłem powietrze.

\- Zrobię to Sherlock ale powiedz mi dlaczego, co wydedukowałeś, opowiedz mi a ja ją później bez dotykania wyrzucę. – Spojrzałem na niego kątem oka. Puścił mnie i wziął tą lakę w ręce i przystawił mi ją pod nos. 

\- Widzisz a nie wyciągasz wniosków drogi Watsonie, ale zaciekawię Twoja ludzką ciekawość a Ty grzecznie ją wyrzucisz kiedy ja pójdę na górę sprawdzić maile. Ta lalka była robiona na specjalne zamówienie, spójrz jak wykończone są detale, żadnej skazy malowana ręcznie można to poznać po oczach spójrz tutaj jest odcisk od pędzla, ubranie szyte ręcznie, materiał sprowadzony z Tajwanu, który jest bardzo drogi, lalka nie posiada metki czyli nie jest z manufaktury tylko z małej fabryczki lub nasz nadawca zrobił ją sam jestem bardziej skłonny do tej długiej opcji, ponieważ nie posiada żadnego znaku firmowego lub herbu. Zawsze takie rzeczy są pod butem lub na stopie tutaj brak czegokolwiek. Na kartonie nie ma adresata ani nadawcy więc nie szło przez pocztę lub kuriera, ktoś przywiózł ją osobiście i zostawił tak, że nikt z nas nie mógł jej zauważyć. Musiał nas obserwować od pewnego czasu. To jest zbyt oczywiste John nie możemy jej zostawić. Zaspokoiłem Twoją ciekawość więc teraz ją wyrzuć. Nawet ją możesz podrzucić sąsiadowi.

\- Ta lalka trzyma pentagram. – Przerwałem Sherlockowi i już chciałem go dotknąć ale Holmes był szybszy i wrzucił niedbale zabawkę do pudła szybko je zamykając.

\- Wyrzuć to po prostu w cholerę czego tutaj nie możesz zrozumieć! Prosta prośba John, wywal to i nie zadawaj więcej pytań. – Wyminął mnie kończąc rozmowę i ciężko stąpając udał się na górę. Usłyszałem jak zatrzaskuje drzwi a ja wypuściłem powoli powietrze z moich płuc. Tak to było dziwne a nawet bardzo dziwne. Złapałem pudełko od spodu chociaż kusiło mnie aby obejrzeć lalkę swoim wzrokiem zdusiłem to w sobie i położyłem obok kosza na śmieci. Spojrzałem jeszcze raz na karton i oko lalki, które patrzyło się na mnie jakoś tak dziwnie. Potrzasnąłem głową przecież to zabawka co ona może mi zrobić. Klasnąłem w ręce i wróciłem do domu.

\- Sherlock wyrzuciłem tą zab…- Nie dokończyłem bo i tak nie było sensu. Sherlock pogrążył się już w swoim Pałacu Pamięci. Udałem się do kuchni żeby dokończyć robienie herbaty po czym usadowiłem się na swoim fotelu i zacząłem opisywać dalej naszą ostatnią sprawę na bloga co trochę zerkając na nieobecną twarz Sherlocka. Dlaczego ta lalka go tak przeraziła? Co on w niej zobaczył czego ja nie widzę? Puste pytania bez odpowiedzi.


	4. Akt I scena IV

_**POV SHERLOCK** _

Czasem z Johnem jest jak z dzieckiem, powiesz mu, że nie wolno wytłumaczysz to i tak się będzie jeszcze patrzył na Ciebie i dopytywał czy na pewno nie wolno. Gdy widziałem, że posłusznie wynosi ten przeklęty karton z tym badziewiem i nie dotyka tej lalki ruszyłem na górę po schodach. Mój dobry John, dobry doktorek dam Ci później nagrodę za Twoje posłuszeństwo. Wszedłem do salonu i usadowiłem się w swoim fotelu i pogrążyłem się w swoim Pałacu Pamięci. Udałem się do jednego ze swoich ulubionych pokoi, który nosił nazwę pod tytułem „John H. Watson”. Były tutaj wszystkie wspomnienia z nim związane. Pierwsze nasze spotkanie w laboratorium Barts dzięki Stamford’owi. Analizowałem wtedy krew denatki, która zmarła w szpitalu. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że była to zwykła śmierć jakich wiele w szpitalu, wielkie halo. Ludzie rodzą się i umieraj, obcuje z tym na co dzień tak samo jak John, ale gdy wezwał mnie Graham, Gavin, nie ważne i tak wiadomo o kogo chodzi, było wiadome, że to zabójstwo. Bardzo wolna śmierć. Stan denatki wskazywał ewidentnie, że była podtruwana arszenikiem. Ślina wyciekająca z jej ust w dużym nadmiarze, wilgotne ciało wskazywało, że pociła się nadmiernie, zrogowacony naskórek oraz w niektórych miejscach ciemne placki na skórze, ale że była podtruwana przez długi czas można było poznać po pasmach Meesa. To było takie banalne, dlaczego ludzie tego nie widzą. Kobieta leżała na oddziale onkologii od 6 miesięcy i 14 dni, leczyła się na ostrą białaczkę promielocytową. Na moje oko ważyła nie więcej niż 55 kg co przy jej wzroście powodowało już ostrą niedowagę. Na dobę powinna dostawać wlewy z arszeniku o dokładnej dawce 8,25 mg/kg masy ciała, ale nie dłużej niż 50 dni po czym należy podjąć leczenie konsolidacyjne. Spojrzałem na kroplówkę i w kartę pacjentki. Tak jak myślałem, ustawienie dożylne leku różniło się od tego co było w karcie. Przekraczało dwukrotnie maksymalną dawkę leku, której nie redukowano od miesięcy. To, że tyle przeżyła to i tak wyczyn. Jeszcze sam z braku innych spraw sprawdzałem krew pod zatrucie arszenikiem. Sprawa nudna i tak przewidywalna. Własny mąż wsadził ją do tego szpitala, biznesmen ale nie chciał się nią zajmować miał młodszą kochankę dokładniej pielęgniarkę, która pracuje w tym samym szpitalu i oddziale co leży jego już była żona. Łatwo połączyć wszystkie kropki i wywnioskować, że zostawała systematycznie podtruwana bez zgody męża. Druga kobieta mogła zająć wtedy jej miejsce uchodząc za miłą oraz kochaną kobietę i niepostrzeżenie wykończyć i przejąć cały majątek starszego mężczyzny. NUDA! Nie wiem dlaczego mężczyźni dają się tak oszukiwać kobietom. One są nudne i przewidywalne. Jak się nie popłaczą to obrażą albo zdradzą bo „nie miałeś dla mnie czasu” lub „on jest lepszy w łóżku”. Idioci no wszędzie idioci. Andersony jednym słowem… Może to rodzina? Akurat gdy zaczynałem przystępować do analizy przyszedł mój znajomy i zwierzyłem mu się, że potrzebuję współlokatora, Stanford przyprowadził mi po dokładnie 4 godzinach i 54 minutach Johna Watsona lekarza wojskowego odesłanego z frontu z powodu poważnego postrzału w bark cierpiącego na problemy psychosomatyczne. Jego postawa mimo bolącej nogi, wzrok, mimika czy ruchy wskazywały, że spędził długi czas na służbie. Nie miał zbyt dużo pieniędzy, jego ubrania były znoszone a renty wojskowe są niskie więc nie mógł sobie pozwolić na zakup całej nowej garderoby nie mając jeszcze nowej pracy. Potrzebował współlokatora na już. Więc o to jestem ja Sherlock Holmes, jedyny detektyw konsultant na świecie. Przypadł mi do gustu od pierwszego spojrzenia. Gdy zacząłem go analizować głośno myślałem, że właśnie wszystko straciłem a on z wielkimi oczami powiedział, że jestem genialny i to było niesamowite myślałem, że dostanę w pysk i wyzwie mnie od nienormalnych. Nie chciałem nic po sobie poznać, ale gdy podałem mu adres i swoje imię oraz nazwisko szczerzyłem się jak głupi po opuszczeniu laboratorium. Następne mocne wspomnienie z Johnem to uratowanie mojego życia. Strzał celny i precyzyjny można rzec, że żołnierski. Ręka nie drgnęła nawet o milimetr, osoba przyzwyczajona do tego, zrobiła to mechanicznie jakby odbieranie życia było czymś na porządku dziennym. A mnie tak strasznie kusiło aby połknąć tą tabletkę. Rozkoszować się nią na moim języku, żeby kubki smakowe oszalały. Padł strzał i wszystko się skończyło, moja euforia również do tej pory nie wiem czy dobrze wybrałem czy nie. Gdybym wybrał źle już by mogło mnie tu teraz nie być. Kolejne wspomnienia zalewały pokój, to jak pierwszy raz John dotknął moją dłoń, barku, pleców oraz jak w końcu mogłem go w sobie poczuć. Jak uczył mnie jak być dotykanym i jak dotykać. To uczucie było nie do opisania, mój mózg stawał się przyjemnie pusty, nie słyszałem tych wszystkich zębatek i przekładni w nim. Była cisza i nieznęcony spokój, mogłem wtedy w końcu odpocząć. Jak reset w maszynie, czas na oliwienie, wymiany zużytych części i ponowne jej uruchomienie. Nagle mury zaczęły się trząść niebezpiecznie. Wyszedłem z pokoju i skierowałem się do innego pomieszczenia gdzie drzwi były już otwarte.

\- Witaj braciszku, znów zacząłeś wizytę u swojej małej złotej rybki zamiast przyjść od razu do mnie. Zawiodłeś mnie Sherlock. – Postać Mycrofta nie zaszczyciła mnie w ogóle wzrokiem. Rozstawiał szachy na kolejną partie ze mną. Najpierw białe dla siebie a później czarne dla mnie. Powtarzający się schemat. – Powiedz mi jaką figurą chciałbyś być? – Widziałem jak jego oczy mnie przeszywają. – Czarny laufer C8 czy F8, hetmański czy królewski? Nie pasujesz na skoczka a tym bardziej na wieżę, zwykły pionek ubliżałby, do królowej Ci daleko a o królu możesz zapomnieć drogi bracie. Dla mnie jesteś jak czarny goniec białopolowy Sherlock, goniec hetmański istne C8. Hetman najsilniejsza figura, Twoja królowa a ty zaraz obok niej. Ale nie ruszasz się o jedno pole jak król tylko o parę. Chronisz swoją _damę_ , bo ona może być wszędzie a Ty będziesz biegać za nią na tyle ile możesz. – Zaschło mi w ustach jak wypowiedział słowo „dama” a Mycroft obracał w dłoni czarnego laufra. – Mój ruch braciszku C4 teraz Twoja kolej. – Widziałem jak stawia gońca na planszy. - Nie krępuj się to Twój Pałac Pamięci i Ty mnie takiego stworzyłeś. – Odpalił papierosa i patrzył się na mnie tym przeszywającym wzrokiem. Wykonałem swój ruch pionkiem na B6. Usłyszałem jego śmiech. – Przewidywalny jak zawsze, odkrywasz się już, goniec może przejść do ataku gdy tylko poczuje się zagrożony lub jego hetman. – Skoczek na C3 – Jego ruch był pewny i przemyślany. Jakby ta partie odtwarzał w kółko i w kółko w swojej głowie.

\- Pionek na G6 bracie. – Ruszyłem pionkiem na wskazane pole i czekałem na ruch Mycrofta. - Nie zapomnę jak matka zapisała nas na szachy gdzie po pierwszych zajęciach doprowadziliśmy instruktora do płaczu. - Sam odpaliłem papierosa zaciągając się jego przyjemnym dymem. Nikotyna tego mi trzeba było. Od kiedy jestem z Johnem mam bezwzględny zakaz palenia papierosów. Niby, że śmierdzę jak popielniczka a on nie będzie mnie takiego całował. Wielki mi problem. Wystarczy umyć zęby lub pożuć gumę. Posmak papierosów będzie wyczuwalny, ale nie aż tak, że powinien przeszkadzać, ale Watson nie potrafi tego zrozumieć. Dla niego wszystko jest białe lub czarne. Chciałbym tak umieć… Widzieć wszystko w podstawowych barwach.

\- Pion na H4 Sherlocku. Jak Twoja dama? Może lepiej byłoby to sprecyzować John Watson czy James Moriarty? Mówiłem Ci Sherlock, że my nie potrafimy kochać. Spalimy wszystkiego czego dotkniemy i obrócimy w popiół. Holmes nie równa się miłość pod żadnym względem. – Zaciągnął się swoim papierosem a mnie wyrwał z moich rozmyślań. – Nie wierzysz, że Moriarty nie żyje, tęsknisz za nim braciszku. – Wykrzywił usta co przypominało uśmiech. – Czytasz co noc akta James’a, te które chowasz w kominku. Liczysz, że Twoja siatka się nie pomyliła i widziała go na Whitechapel. Pragniesz jego nie Johna, on jest tylko jego substytutem. Ranisz go braciszku, spalisz go i nie dasz rady uratować. Twój ruch. - Nie byłem wstanie wykonać żadnego ruchu, mój mózg myślał nad słowami wymyślonego brata. Ściany znów zaczęły drżeć od samych fundamentów po dach. Naprawdę moja obsesja na punkcie James’a przerodziła się w chore pożądanie a John tylko mi go zastępuje? Nie wiem już. Wypuściłem gwałtownie powietrze i popatrzyłem na Mycrofta, który przeszywał mnie swoimi lodowatymi oczami. Nagle podniósł się i palcem puknął mojego króla, który upadł. – Poddałeś się Sherlock, dryfujesz w własnej krainie fantazji. – Podniósł się z fotela, wziął parasol i już miał wychodzić gdy usłyszałem jak mówi. – Przemyśl to co powiedziałem czarny laufrze. – Po tych słowach już go nie było a ja zostałem sam w tym wielkim pokoju.

Wstałem i zacząłem chodzić po stworzonych przeze mnie pokojach, ale nic ciekawego tutaj nie było. Moje nogi skierowały mnie na schody i schodziłem coraz niżej aż byłem w samej piwnicy. Były tam trzy pary drzwi. Na dwóch była założone kłódki i łańcuchy a trzecie były lekko uchylone. Wszedłem do tego pokoju, ale nic w nim nie było. Żadnych mebli czy obrazów. Ściany były pokryte grzybem i było czuć stęchliznę. Nagle drzwi się zatrzasnęły a ja nie mogłem wyjść z własnego umysłu. Co jest?! W kącie usłyszałem śmiech dziecka. Powoli odwróciłem głowę i to była ta lalka, która widziałem przed drwami mieszkania.

\- Co jest do cholery?! – Plecami przywarłem do drzwi.

 _\- Pobaw się ze mną Sherlock… Tak mi samej tutaj smutno i zimno. –_ Mówiła jak przez syntezator mowy, głos był raz bardzo wysoki a raz basowy. – _Wianek róż –_ Poczułem jak moje nogi coś oplata, jakaś niewidzialna siła. Chciałem się wyrwać ale nie mogłem. – _Kieszeń pełna kwiatów, wokół nas popiół, wszyscy upadają lub wiszą na drzewach… W górę Sherlock. –_ Myślałem, ze serce mi zaraz wyskoczy, ale gdy spojrzałem na sufit. Na sznurze wisiał John, jego ciało było całe poszarpane i we krwi. Nie miał prawej nogi a z jego brzucha wylatywały zgniłe kwiaty. Oczy miał wydłubane a usta zaszyte. Byłem cały sztywny gdy widziałem mojego przyjaciela w takim stanie. – _To przez Ciebie Sherlocku! To Twoja wina! –_ Upadłem na kolana a ciało Johna zerwało się ze sznura i mnie przygniotło. Gdy otworzyłem gwałtownie oczy poczułem, że pływam, ale to nie była woda… tylko krew. Czym prędzej wypłynąłem na powierzchnię, ale coś a raczej ktoś nie pozwalał mi wyjść z tego przeklętego basenu. Gdy zostałem znów wciągnięty poczułem na całym ciele zimne dłonie jak ciągną mnie na dno. Następna scena gdy otworzyłem oczy toczyła się w wielkiej przezroczystej trumnie. Leżałem na kawałkach zwłok.

\- Wypuść mnie! – Krzyknąłem spanikowany nie mogąc się wybudzić. Zacząłem uderzać nogami w wieko, ale ani drgnęło. Zauważyłem, że na samej górze znajduje się mały otwór, przez który ktoś doprowadził rurkę. – Nie… nie rób tego! – Prosto w moją twarz i otwarte usta chlusnęła krew. Trumna szybko wypełniała się cieczą a ja próbowałem walczyć o każdy oddech do póki krew nie wypełniła całej powierzchni. Czułem jak moje płuca wypełniają się szkarłatną cieczą i palą niemiłosiernie a ja powoli tracę świadomość. – Czego chcesz ode mnie? – Powiedziałem bez głośnie wypuszczając ostatnie bąbelki powietrza.

\- _Chcę Ciebie Sherlock… Ciebie miałeś być mój, ale mi cię zabrano… Wszystko naprawię i Twoja dusza będzie moja już na wieczność… –_ To były ostatnie słowa jakie usłyszałem a potem był duży ból na policzku. Momentalnie wziąłem duży haust powietrza i spojrzałem w przerażone oczy Johna. Rozejrzałem się pośpiesznie po pomieszczeniu. Na szczęście znów byłem w naszym salonie i nic nie próbowało mnie utopić we krwi.

\- John to co zrobiłeś boli … - Wycharczałem. – Ale dziękuję. Pomogłeś mi się wybudzić z Pałacu Pamięci. Zrobiło się tam strasznie nie swojo. – Wstałem na trzęsących się nogach i poszedłem do łazienki aby opłukać twarz zimną woda. Odkręciłem zimną wodę i zacząłem przemywać twarz, na oślep złapałem ręcznik i wytarłem nim twarz… Gdy otworzyłem oczy zobaczyłem krew, na ręczniku było jej pełno. Spojrzałem na wodę i zamiast niej leciała gęstawa czerwona ciecz a na szybie zaczęło pojawiać się zdanie „ _Zło Cię zna a zagubione dusze są wokół nas”_ Zacząłem iść tyłem, aż wpadłem na wannę i przewróciłem się do niej a moim oczom ukazał się kolejny napis tym razem na suficie a na mój policzek kapnęła kropla krwi „ _Moja droga lalko zamknij swe niebieskie oczy, leż nieruchomo, leż cicho. On przyjdzie i zabierze twe krwawiące serce”._ Czułem jak mój puls jest strasznie wysoki. Nie wiedziałem co się dzieję, przecież nic ostatnio nie ćpałem. Wyleciałem z łazienki jak oparzony i wpadłem na Johna. – Gdzie jest ta lalka?! John odpowiadaj gdzie ona jest!– Złapałem go za szyję dusząc go, byłem jak w amoku.

\- W śmieciach! Sherlock udusisz mnie! – Złapał mnie i zrzucił ze swojego ciała szybko wstając. Odepchnąłem go i ruszyłem na dół aby wziąć tą zabawkę do domu. Muszę ją tu zabrać. Pobiegłem do miejsca gdzie John powinien ją zostawić.

\- John! John chodź tutaj! Nie ma jej nigdzie! – Krążyłem wokół tego śmietnika jak szalony, ale nigdzie jej nie widziałem tylko pudło, w którym była. – Pomóż mi jej szukać! – Krzyczałem do niego. Musiał mnie nie usłyszeć, już miałem wchodzić do domu i go wyciągnąć aby mi pomógł gdy zderzyliśmy się w progu.

\- Sherlock ona jest tutaj. – Pokazał swoją dłonią na szukany przedmiot. – Wołałeś mnie tylko po to abym zobaczył jak ją znalazłeś? Dlaczego tak nagle chcesz ją mieć w domu, byłeś sceptycznie do niej nastawiony. – Patrzył się na mnie z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Był zmartwiony, ale i przestraszony.

\- John ona tu musi być, zabieram ją do swoje sypialni. Tam jej będzie dobrze, prawda laleczko? – Mówiłem do niej gdy podniosłem ją na wysokość swojej twarzy i powoli ruszyłem po schodach zostawiając skołowanego Johna na dole. 


	5. Akt I scena V

_**POV GREG** _

Siedziałem za biurkiem zawalony papierami i teczkami a kubki z kawą piętrzyły się zastraszającym tempie. Odchyliłem się na fotelu i rozmasowałem obolały kark, przydałby mi się masaż, dlatego wolę pracę w terenie, nie służy mi praca siedząca. Jednak nie było żadnych poważnych przestępstw czy morderstw. Zaczynałem stawać się powoli jak Sherlock. Mordercy osiedli na laurach… nuda jednym słowem. Tak za dużo czasu w towarzystwie Sherlocka i Johna daje o sobie znać. Wstałem z krzesła i przeciągnąłem się aż poczułem jak moje kości wydają charakterystyczny dźwięk. Trochę lepiej, ale czułem jak całe plecy bolą mnie jak cholera. Pewnie w domu będę późno w nocy. Dom, prychnąłem pod nosem. Od kiedy wiedziałem, ze moja już była żona mnie zdradza z nauczycielem od wychowania fizycznego straciło to dla mnie jakikolwiek sens. Teraz to jest dla mnie po prostu miejsce gdzie mogę się umyć, zjeść, przespać się i wyjść do pracy. Gdyby cofnąć się pamięcią wstecz o wiele gorzej było na samym początku. Musiałem wyrzucić połowę rzeczy bo za bardzo mi się kojarzyły z tą suką. Oddałem jej całe swoje życie i wolny czas, miała wszystko co chciała a i tak poszła do jakiegoś randomowego faceta. Złapałem swój płaszcz i paczkę papierosów z biurka i wyszedłem z gabinetu kierując się do wyjścia, gdy nagle usłyszałem huk i przekleństwa moich podwładnych. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem Andersona i Donovan całych w czarnym tonerze. To mi się chyba śni, aż przetarłem oczy i policzyłem do dziesięciu aby się uspokoić.

\- Co wy wyprawiacie?! – Krzyknąłem na nich, jednak liczenie nic nie dało. – Macie to posprzątać i jeżeli toner nie zejdzie odmalować na swój koszt całe biuro! Boże, za co pokarałeś mnie takimi idiotami. Anderson, żeby tonera nie umieć wymienić no naprawdę obniżasz IQ całego Scotland Yardu. – Przewróciłem oczami i wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Nawet odzywki Sherlocka zacząłem łapać. On już pewnie o tym wie przez, nie wiem jakieś telepatyczne łącze. Odpaliłem papierosa i patrzyłem się na przejeżdżające samochody jeszcze jak na złość padało a ja nie wziąłem parasola, szlag. Między czasie sprawdziłem swój telefon, ale cisza w eterze i odpaliłem jeszcze jednego papierosa, nie chcąc wracać do biura. Przekręcę się na raka płuc szybciej niż mnie postrzelą w jakimś pościgu w Londynie. Z moich własnych rozmyślań wyrwała mnie czarna rządowa limuzyna, która zajechała pod moje skromne progi. Jak zobaczyłem kto z niej wychodzi to moje nogi się ugięły. Pierwsze co pomyślałem, że jest jakaś w końcu robota, chociaż w moim brzuchu jakby rozpętało się stado motyli. Od kiedy poznałem starszego z braci z Holmes łapałem się, że myślę o nim za dużo lub w innych kategoriach. Dobrze, że na dworze jest zimno bo bym był cały czerwony na twarzy, ale byłaby żenująca sytuacja. Mycroft wyszedł ze swojej limuzyny, jak zawsze ubrany w te swoje garnitury, które kosztują więcej niż moja półroczna pensja a gdzie reszta jego ubioru. Dyskretnie spojrzałem na swoje stare czarne jeansy, wyglądam jak bezdomny przy nim. A mama mówiła idź na ekonomię lub prawo, ale po co i teraz mam świątek piątek, święta nie święta, deszcz, zima, gradobicie a ja muszę jeździć po miejscach zbrodni lub uganiać się za jakimiś włamaniami. Czy tego żałuję… Nie, uwielbiam swoja pracę, oczywiście jak coś się dzieje. I z tym nastawieniem podałem rękę Holmesowi, który o dziwo odwzajemnił uścisk. Pan jestem Góra Lodowa musi mieć dobry dzień, może jakieś znienawidzone państwo upadło albo nie musiał ratować świata przed katastrofą ekonomiczną lub po prostu Sherlock nie odwala numerów.

\- Co Cię sprowadza w skromne progi Scotland Yardu Mycroft? Mam nadzieję, że u Sherlocka wszystko w porządku.- Uśmiechnąłem się do niego życzliwe i zaciągnąłem się papierosem. Widziałem jak przygląda mi się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, czułem się właśnie skanowany od stóp do głów. Poczułem się lekko skrępowany, strasznie tego nie lubiłem u Holmes’ów. Z jednej plamy na koszuli mogli wywnioskować Twój cały dzień a nie daj boże całe dotychczasowe życie. Może trochę to wyolbrzymiam, ale to jest zarazem fascynujące i genialne jak to mówi John jak również przerażające. – Czy coś jest nie tak? – Zapytałem lekko skrępowany.

\- Nie, wszystko jest dobrze Gregory. Przejeżdżałem obok i pomyślałem, ze wstąpię w odwiedziny. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Na szczęście braciszek jest nad wyraz spokojny. Taka cisza przed burzą.– Po tym odpalił papierosa nie spuszczające ze mnie wzroku. Cieszyłem się, że poświęca mi swoją całą uwagę, ale i tak czułem się lekko dziwnie. Widziałem jak jego wargi dotykają ustnika… Cholera o czym ja myślę, Greg spokój, ale to silniejsze ode mnie.– Nie spałeś dobrze od tygodnia ani nie jadłeś żadnego poprawnie zbilansowanego posiłku, boli Cię kark i plecy. Brak żadnej poważnej sprawy przykuł Cię do biurka czego szczerze nie znosisz i myślisz aby zwiać na chorobowe i odespać te wszystkie godziny. – Powiedział to tak nagle, że zakrztusiłem się papierosem. – Pominąłem coś? – Zapytał jeszcze klepiąc mnie lekko po plecach. Drugi dotyk w ciągu tych paru minut. Czy aby na pewno nikt go nie podmienił?

\- Nie, wszystko się zgadza jak zawsze z resztą. Przejrzysz każdego polityka. – Wychrypiałem, za nim opanowałem głos i kaszel. – Masz rację jestem strasznie padnięty, z domu zrobiłem sobie hotel a moim posiłkiem to w dużej mierze kawa. Jeszcze te przeklęte telefony z góry. Mam ochotę przeciąć kabel telefoniczny aby odłączyć cały Scotland Yard. – Powiedziałem zdenerwowany i potarłem dłonią kark. Boli jak cholera. – Przepraszam Mycroft, Twoja praca jest o wiele bardziej stresująca, nie mam prawa narzekać. – Popatrzyłem na niego jak dogasza papierosa i wyrzuca go do kosza na śmieci, stukając parasolką w rytm kroków.

\- Nie masz za co przepraszać Gregory, Twoja praca jest również stresująca, nie wiesz co wydarzy się za… - Właśnie wypowiedź Mycrofta przerwała sierżant Donovan informując mnie, że dzwoni Główny Inspektor, który nie jest w nastroju na rozmowy. Przyjrzała się jeszcze Holmes’owi i zniknęła w budynku.

\- Kurwa – Wzdychnąłem. –Właśnie to się wydarzy, nawet w spokoju nie dadzą porozmawiać, przepraszam Mycroft, siła wyższa wzywa, Londyńska policja upadnie beze mnie. Musze iść. – Wykonałem teatralny gest ręką i szybkim krokiem udałem się do swojego gabinetu, gdzie czekał na mnie jakże pilny telefon z opierdolem. Płaszcz rzuciłem na krzesło pod ścianą i złapałem słuchawkę. Kątem oka widziałam jak Mycroft wkroczył za mną do mojego gabinetu przyglądając się mi tymi swoimi oczami. Złapał mój płaszcz w celu odwieszenia go na swoje miejsce samemu zajmując krzesło i zakładając nogę na nogę zaczął przysłuchiwać się rozmowie. – Inspektor Gregory Lestrade przy telefonie, słucham. – Aż musiałem odstawić słuchawkę od ucha bo myślałem, że ogłuchnę. Myślałem, że zapadnę się pod ziemię, na pewno słyszał co krzyczy Główny Inspektor a to nie były miłe słowa pochwały. Holmes powoli wstał ze swojego krzesła i jednym mocnym ruchem zabrał mi słuchawkę.

\- Dzień dobry, Mycroft Holmes po drugiej stronie telefonu. Zapewne wie Pan kim jestem więc darujmy sobie dalsze uprzejmości. Pragnę przypomnieć, że mobbing, zastraszanie czy też poniżanie wśród pracowników jest karalne i podlega karze więzienia niezależnie od piastującego stanowiska. – Aż musiałem usiąść na swoim fotelu, byłem pewnie blady jak kartka papieru, słysząc co mówi i jakim tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Był zdenerwowany, ale opanowany w każdym calu. – Mam nadzieję, że się rozumiemy. Oddaję Inspektora Lestrade z powrotem. Życzę miłego dnia, do widzenia. – Podał mi słuchawkę i oddalił się z powrotem na swoje miejsce już nie patrząc na mnie tylko na ściany mojego gabinetu. – Ton rozmowy zmienił się o 180 stopni, a na sam koniec usłyszałem jeszcze przeprosiny. Odłożyłem słuchawkę i przejechałem dłonią po zmęczonej twarzy i parsknąłem śmiechem.

\- Dziękuję za wybawienie z opresji mój królu. – Zaśmiałem się do niego, ale gdy zobaczyłem jego zmieszaną minę wybuchłem głośnym śmiechem. – Nigdy go takiego nie słyszałem, jeszcze raz dziękuję, poprawiłeś mi dzisiaj humor. – Widziałem ten mały błysk w oczach Mycrofta i to jak odwrócił szybko głowę. Może nie jestem taki spostrzegawczy jak bracia Holmes, ale za nic nie dostałem posady Inspektora Detektywa. – Napijesz się kawy? – Zaproponowałem z grzeczności. – Będę sobie robić, ale musze ostrzec, że to najzwyklejsza pod słońcem, nie taka jaką pewnie pijesz. Ważne, że daje energi.

\- Chętnie się napiję, dziękuję Inspektorze. Spokojnie nie jestem pieskiem salonowym, nie jem i nie piję tylko ze złotej zastawy. – Mycroft wstał z krzesła i zdjął swój płaszcz i odwiesił obok mojego po czym zaczął przechadzać się po moim gabinecie czytając dłużej moje dyplomy. Nie powiem zrobiło mi się nad wyraz głupio za to co powiedziałem wcześniej a Holmes dał mi pstryczka w nos. - Wracając do wcześniejszej sytuacji, nazywając mnie królem powinieneś mi śpiewać _God save the King_. – Zamarłem z łyżką pełną kawy nad kubkiem. To był pierwszy raz gdy zażartował, musze zapisać ten dzień i godzinę w kalendarzu.- Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś na mnie zły, ale Twój przełożony był nad wyraz nieuprzejmy i niekompetentny. W moim gronie współpracowników byłoby to nie do pomyślenia. – Dodał spokojnie. – Dwie łyżeczki kawy i dwie cukru, proszę. – Wsypałem mu drugą do kubka i czekałem jak woda w czajniku się zagotuje. – Dużo dyplomów i nagród jak na tak młodego Inspektora Gregory. Jesteś dobry w swoim fachu. – Mój mózg właśnie głośno zaczął hamować. Czy ja jestem w jakieś ukrytej kamerze? Z mojej konsternacji wyrwała mnie wrząca woda. Zalałem obie kawy i dodałem do każdej po dwie łyżeczki cukru. Położyłem obydwie kawy na biurku i usiadłem na swoim fotelu a Mycroft przysunął sobie krzesło i siedział po drugiej stronie biurka mieszając wolno łyżeczką w kubku.

\- Nie, nie przeszkadza mi, że uratowałeś moją skórę przed wściekłym szefem, jeszcze raz dziękuję teraz chociaż będę miał parę dni spokoju a to mi się przyda. – Spojrzałem na swoją kawę i zobaczyłem swoje zniekształcone odbicie. – Rodzice zawsze chcieli abym poszedł na studia prawnicze lub ekonomiczne, ale ja zawsze chciałem działać w terenie. Tak wylądowałem w policji cały czas się szkoląc aż awansowałem na obecne stanowisko. Bardzo lubię swoja pracę, ale nienawidzę siedzieć za biurkiem, męczę się wtedy o wiele bardziej niż biegając po Londynie w deszczu. Staram się być dobry, ale dedukować nie umiem jak Ty czy Sherlock. – Napiłem się mały łyk rozkoszując się tym jak rozpływa się w moich ustach a później w przełyku.

\- Nie ma czego zazdrościć Gregory, czasem czuję się tak jakby to było jedno wielkie przekleństwo nie pozwalające mi żyć normalnie. Nie zliczę ile razy przez to oberwałem będąc młodszym lub ratując Sherlocka z tarapatów bo jego rówieśnicy się na niego uwzięli bo zaczął ich dedukować. Z czasem nauczyłem się funkcjonować z tym i przekuwając to w moją pracę.– Poszedł w moje ślady i napił się swojej kawy. Nie wiedziałem co mam na to odpowiedzieć, nie spodziewałem się takiego wyznania. – Ja będę szedł, masz dużo pracy a ja zająłem dużo Twojego czasu. – Wstał ze swojego krzesła i założył płaszcz. – Do widzenia Gregory, miło się z Tobą konwersowało. – Po tych słowach wyszedł zostawiając mnie w konsternacji na dobrą minutę. Spojrzałem na miejsce gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu siedział Holmes a mój wzrok powędrował na ścianę gdzie wisiał mój płaszcz a zaraz obok niego leżała oparta parasolka Mycrofta. Złapałem szybko wspomniany przedmiot i ruszyłem pędem do wyjścia ze Scotland Yardu. Gdy przeszedłem przez główny hol jak przeciąg widziałem jak wszystkie głowy są na mnie zwrócone a cisza dzwoniła mi w uszach. Będą gadać jak nic. Z tego wszystkiego zamyśliłem się i wpadłem na Myrofta, który znajdował się już na zewnątrz i odpalał papierosa. Uderzyłem na niego z takim impetem, że gdyby mnie nie złapał upadłbym na ziemię. Byłem tak blisko niego. Moje serce zabiło mocniej na jego uścisk.

\- Boże Mycroft, przepraszam! – Złapałem go za ramię, jak już mam okazję to trzeba to wykorzystać. Powoli się wyprostowałem i spojrzałem na niego. Jaki piękny widok zobaczyły moje oczy. Nigdy nie widziałem aby Mycroft Holmes się czerwienił. Czyli jednak jakoś na Ciebie działam. Uśmiechnąłem się czarująco do niego. – Zapomniałeś czegoś. – Pokazałem głową na swoją dłoń, gdzie trzymałem jego parasol. Powoli wyciągnął dłoń po niego, ale tak ustawiłem własną rękę, że musiał mnie złapać aby wziąć swoją własność. Gdy poczułem dotyk jakby przeszył mnie prąd a Holmes był jeszcze bardziej czerwony. Nachyliłem się lekko do niego i wyszeptałem do jego ucha. – Do zobaczenia Mycroft. – Po czym nieśpiesznie oddaliłem się z miejsca „zbrodni” i skierowałem się z powrotem do swojego gabinetu.

\- Nie macie co robić?! Nie za to macie płacone, dokumenty same się nie wypełnią. – Zbeształem młodych i zamknąłem drzwi do swojego biura. Jutro się dopiero zacznie gadanie a plotka będzie napędzała kolejną plotkę. W sumie niech gadają. Usiadłem w fotelu a nogi położyłem na biurku. Chociaż nie umrę tutaj z nudów. Zamknąłem oczy gdy usłyszałem piknięcie w swoim telefonie, spojrzałem na nadawcę a był nim starszy Holmes.

\- _Piątek godzina 20? MH_ – Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem i szybko odpisałem.

\- _Adres._

_\- Restauracja Sketch,_ _9 Conduit St MH_

_\- Jesteśmy umówieni. Do zobaczenia._

Mycroft’cie Holmes już jest Pan mój. Zablokowałem telefon i wrzuciłem go do szuflady, zaczynając się brać za kolejne papiery z większym zapałem i o wiele lepszym humorem.


	6. Akt I scena VI

**POV MYCROFT**

Gdy Gregory zniknął za wielkimi drzwiami Scotland Yardu, wypuściłem całe powietrze, które trzymałem w płucach. Dotknąłem drżącą rękę swoich policzków, które były strasznie gorące. Nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie, że zostawiłem tą przeklętą parasolkę w gabinecie Inspektora… No może trochę celowo, ale nie spodziewałem się, że zauważy ją od razu. Odpaliłem papierosa i pogrążyłem się w własnych myślach. Okazywanie jakichkolwiek uczuć było dla mnie nieakceptowalne pod każdym względem. Ludzie uwielbiają wykorzystywać nasze słabości, które są mniejsze lub większe. Wbijają najpierw szpilkę abyś tylko lekko poczuł ból, później zamieniają to na noże lub inne ostrzejsze narzędzia. Gatunek ludzki to najbardziej podła rasa na kuli ziemskiej. Żeby żyć w takim systemie trzeba umieć się przystosować inaczej silniejsze osobniki rozszarpią Cię na kawałki. W świecie gdzie nie ma żadnych sentymentów, sprawiedliwość nie istnieje a władzę ma ten, który ma pieniądz i pozycję słabsi nie mają racji bytu. Selekcja naturalna występowała w przyrodzie od zarania dziejów i powinniśmy się z tym pogodzić. Silniejszy wyprze słabszego chyba, że ten nauczy się sztuki przetrwania i przechytrzy dominującego osobnika. Trzeba być krok przed swoim rywalem, myśleć szybciej niż on, być sprytniejszym i przewidywać ruchy po czym na końcu zaatakować. Można porównać to do partii szachów. Zasiadając do gry wyglądacie jakbyście byli sobie równi, dwóch królów lecz kto tak myśli jest zwykłym głupcem. Zaczynacie z taką samą ilością pionków na planszy, lecz różni Cię doświadczenie z Twoim przeciwnikiem. Partia się zaczyna, ruch za ruchem, wolniej lub szybciej aż zostaje tylko parę figur na szachownicy. Mat za matem aż jeden z Was robi kończący szach i mat. Król upada a reszta pionów jest bez znaczenia. Przegrałeś lub wygrałeś. Nie liczy się jak szlachetne są Twoje figury, nie ważne jak droga jest plansza, nie umiejąc grać bez wyciągania wniosków jesteś już góry przegrany i tracisz wszystko. Gra toczy się na każdym kroku od narodzin a po śmierć. Jedni dożywają inni wolą zakończyć to szybciej nie mi oceniać wybory ludzkie. W moim życiu jedynym słabym punktem do tej pory był Sherlock. Starałem się to ukrywać pod grubą warstwą obojętności i wiary tylko w własny umysł. Zatapiając się we własnym Pałacu Pamięci mogłem uciec od tego całego zgiełku, ratowania świata lub innych rzeczy. Poukładać wszystkie swoje myśli, zbędne rzeczy zapomnieć i oczekiwać na nowy dzień. Mój Pałac zaczął drżeć w murach przez jedną małą osobę, która się tam przedarła i to był ten przeklęty Inspektor Gregory Lestrade z tymi swoimi przeklętymi brązowymi oczami. Od pierwszej rozmowy z nim czułem się inaczej jakby próbował wedrzeć się w głąb mnie, odkryć moje najskrytsze sekrety. Przeraziło mnie to, ale nie mogłem dać po sobie tego poznać. Z biegiem czasu zacząłem łaknąć jego uwagi, chciałem więcej i więcej. Mój własny umysł oraz ciało chciało mnie zdradzić, zapominając o tym w co wierzyłem i jakim człowiekiem byłem. Gregory jak mój prywatny narkotyk, który dawkowałem w małych dawkach aby nie uzależniać się od bardzo dużych dawek. Tutaj ja Mycroft Holmes popełniłem błąd wierząc, że śladowe ilości wystarczą by zaspokoić mój głód. Poczułem wtedy, że ważna figura na planszy została zbita a Gregory po przeciwległej stronie stołu uśmiecha się do mnie kpiąco zabierając mój pion a śmiech Sherlocka odbija się echem w mojej głowie. Nie mogłem nad tym zapanować, zacząłem się gubić nigdy mi się to nie zdarzyło. Żadna obca osoba nie była wstanie zarysować mojej skorupy a tym bardziej wedrzeć się głębiej. Niszczyć warstwa po warstwie co udało mi się zbudować przez te wszystkie lata. Jednak Lestrade nie zniechęcił się moim chłodem i zaczął to ignorować zachowując się do mnie przyjacielsko, nie wiem czy dobrego słowa użyłem, ale niech tak zostanie. To było wręcz niewiarygodne, czym na początku go bardziej odpychałem tym on bardziej się przyciągał i lgnął do mnie. Nie rozumiałem, dlaczego tak robił. Był dla mnie nie czytelny. Nawet z Sherlocka, jedynego Detektywa Konsultanta jestem wstanie przejrzeć a jego nie. Przerażało mnie to jeszcze bardziej. Kolejna figura została zabrana przez Inspektora a jego uśmiech pogłębiał się. Jakby jego oczy chciały powiedzieć spójrz wygrywam, mam nad Tobą przewagę widzę Twój każdy ruch Holmes, oplatam Cię coraz bardziej swoją siecią. Myślałem, że jak zajmę się jeszcze bardziej pracą, popadając w wir spotkań i wyjazdów zapomnę o tej osobie i wszystko wróci do normy. Kolejny błąd, figura została zbita i tym razem Gregory śmiał się prosto w moje oczy nie ukrywając tego. Czym bardziej chciałem popaść w jeszcze większy pracoholizm tym bardziej zaczynałem o nim myśleć. Nie wiem co mnie dzisiaj podkusiło aby wstąpić do niego w godzinach pracy. Musiałem go zobaczyć bo myślałem, że mój mózg się zagotuje a własne myśli mnie zjedzą jeśli tego nie zrobię. Na szczęście mogłem sobie pozwolić aby odpłynąć na spotkaniu biznesowym, nawet nie musiałem zabierać głosu bo wszystko potoczyło się tak jak sobie wcześniej zaplanowałem. Chociaż na tym polu udało mi się wygrać. Gdy tylko wysiadłem ze swojego auta i zobaczyłem go zamyślonego jak pali papierosa moje serce podskoczyło. Łapałem się już na tym dużo razy. Nie mogłem tego stłumić, nie umiałem. Moje drugie ja chciało tej osoby za wszelką cenę gdy ten stary ja walczył z nim o dominację. Jakby dwa byty prowadziły bitwę wewnątrz ciała i żadne nie mogło wygrać. Nie powiem byłem tym strasznie zmęczony i chciałbym aby się to już wreszcie skończyło. Gdy wyciągnął do mnie rękę z lekkim uśmiechem a jego oczy aż śpiewały z radości nie mogłem sobie pozwolić jej nie uścisnąć. Nikomu nie podaję dłoni ani jej nie ściskam. Nie toleruję kontaktów fizycznych, ale ten jego działał na moje rany jak balsam. Koił ciało i umysł. Wszystko jakby się wyciszało a ja mogłem normalnie funkcjonować. Tylko z nim tak dobrze mi się rozmawiało, nie był pospolity jak dobra większość osób ani nie był wybitny jak mój brat, ale miał w sobie to coś co wyróżniało go ze wszystkich osób na ziemi. Lgnąłem do niego jak ćma do światła i właśnie dzisiaj do mnie dotarło, że nie jestem wstanie wygrać tej partii. Pierwszy raz w historii Mycroft Holmes uznał swoją przegraną pozycję. Myślałem, że będę z tego powodu wręcz wściekły a przyjąłem to ze stoickim spokojem a nawet ze szczęściem? Zębatki wskoczyły na swoje miejsca, dźwignie ustawiły się w odpowiednich pozycjach i wszystko nabrało sensu. Ktoś pierwszy raz w życiu się o mnie stara i nie chce wykorzystać mojej pozycji zawodowej do własnych celów lub moich pieniędzy. Ta osoba traktuje mnie jak zwykłego a zarazem niezwykłego człowieka. Czułem, że mogę odpuścić, że nie zostanę skrzywdzony obnażając swoje wnętrze. Właśnie wtedy spojrzałem Gregorowi w oczy, które już nie uśmiechały się do mnie kpiąco z nad partii szachów. Wyrażały troskę o moją osobę jakbym był najcenniejszą rzeczą na świecie. Właśnie dzisiaj zdecydowałem, że pierwszy wstanę od stołu i sam przewróciłem swojego króla. Zdobądź mnie Gregory, daję Ci szansę jakiej jeszcze nikt nie miał. Wykorzystaj ją bo drugiej nigdy nie dostaniesz.

Nagle z moich rozmyślań wyrwał mnie dzwonek w telefonie świadczący, że dostałem wiadomość sms. Skończyłem szybko papierosa i odczytałem wiadomość.

- _Szefie, proszę wybaczyć mi tą wiadomość, ale czy wszystko w porządku? Stoi Pan nieruchomo przed drzwiami trzymające papierosa w dłoni nie paląc go. A –_ Anthea, za mocno pogrążyłem się we własnych myślach i musiała to zauważyć.

 _\- Wszystko pod kontrolą już wracam. MH –_ Odpisałem na szybko, niedopałek wyrzuciłem do kosza i skierowałem się do swojej limuzyny. Gdy tylko wsiadłem moja asystentka nawet nie podniosła na mnie wzorku. Znała mnie na tyle, że nie musiała zadawać więcej pytań. Gdy ruszyliśmy wpadłem na pomysł aby zrobić chociaż jeden z kroków jeżeli Gregory wykonuje je wszystkie perfekcyjnie. Wyciągnąłem telefon zewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki i napisałem wiadomość do Inspektora.

\- _Piątek godzina 20? MH-_ Byłem niesamowicie ciekawy co odpiszę, chociaż na 99,5 % przystanie na moją propozycję.

\- _Adres. –_ Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem.

 _\- Restauracja Sketch,_ _9 Conduit St MH-_ Restauracja samego Gordon’a Ramsay’a. Jak już iść na randkę to z rozmachem. 

_\- Jesteśmy umówieni. Do zobaczenia._ – Po przeczytaniu schowałem telefon do marynarki i spojrzałem na swoją sekretarkę, która nie rozstawała się ze swoim smartfonem. – Jaki krawat byś wybrała na randkę? Czarny, ciemno bordowy czy może ciemną zieleń? – Nie przypuszczałem, że z tego wrażenia aż wypuści trzymany przedmiot i spojrzy na mnie wielkimi oczami. – Nie wolno mi? – Patrzyłem na nią przeszywająco na co kobieta zaraz złapała swój fason i zaczęła mi się przyglądać.

\- Czarny lub ciemno bordowy, chociaż skłaniam się do czarnego szefie i do tego poszetkę w kolorze czerwonego wina. Biała koszula, czarny garnitur i te czarne spinki do mankietów co kupiłeś w Japonii. Prosto a zarazem elegancko idealny przepis na sukces. – Już miała pogrążyć się dalej w telefonie, ale dodała konspiracyjnym głosem. – Jeżeli zamierzasz zabrać Inspektora Lestrade do wykwintnej restauracji radzę Ci go poinformować o założeniu wizytowego stroju. W ferworze swojej pracy może nie mieć do tego głowy i radzę przypomnieć mu dzień wcześniej o spotkaniu. – Anthea nie powiedziała nic więcej pogrążając się w swoich myślach oraz odpisując na e-maile. Widziałem jak jej palce przemieszczają się po ekranie. Banalnie proste. Nawet stąd mogłem odczytywać jej wiadomości jedynie na prywatnych odwracałem wzrok. Nie chciałem być wścibski a po drugie nie interesuje mnie to w ogóle dopóki wypełniała swoje obowiązki perfekcyjnie. Miała rację lepiej napiszę wiadomość dzień wcześniej bo faktycznie może zapomnieć, jest zbyt zmęczony i przepracowany.

\- Masz rację, zrobię tak. – Kiwnęła mi jeszcze tylko głową, że rozumie a dalsza część podróży upłynęła w milczeniu.

Po 40 minutach dojechałem do swojego domu i skierowałem swoje kroki do salonu i ciężko padłem w fotelu, odchylając głowę i zamykając oczy. Dopiero teraz poczułem jaki jestem zmęczony i zacząłem przysypiać w fotelu w pełni ubrany, aż spowił mnie głęboki sen.

Na początku czułem jak dryfuję dopóki nie otworzyłem oczu i nie zobaczyłem swojej starej szkoły a dokładniej liceum. Wszystkie wspomnienia wróciły do mnie jakby uderzył we mnie rozpędzony pociąg towarowy lub Londyńskie metro. Wszedłem po schodach do środka kierując się od razu do męskiej łazienki. Chciałem zapomnieć o tym dniu, wymazać go z pamięci, ale wracał do mnie jak boomerang. Wszedłem do łazienki i widziałem znów tą samą scenę, każdy jej element był dokładnie taki sam jak we wcześniejszych snach. Ten dzień zapadł na zawsze w mojej pamięci, sześciu chłopaków dowiedziało się, że jestem innej orientacji widząc mnie jak całowałem się na tyłach szkoły ze swoim przyjacielem. Po tym dniu niestety zerwał ze mną całkowity kontakt i unikał mnie jak ognia. Widziałem samego siebie jak leżę z krwawiąca twarzą na zimnych szkolnych płytkach. Śmiech moich oprawców odbijał się echem po pomieszczeniu. Z jednym czy z dwoma jeszcze dałbym sobie radę, ale nie z sześcioma. Spotkanie w szkolnej toalecie skończyło się dwoma złamanymi żebrami, licznymi obrażeniami w obrębie jamy brzusznej i wstrząśnieniem mózgu. To doświadczenie uświadomiło mi tylko, że Holmes’owie nie mogą mieć żadnych uczuć, nie mogą ukazywać swoich słabości. Skoncentrowałem się po tym wydarzeniu jeszcze bardziej na Sherlocku aby zamazać jego wspomnienia i nauczyć funkcjonowania w tym podłym świecie. Po latach byłem z siebie dumny, że wyrósł na jak on to mówi wysoko funkcjonującego socjopatę, ale z kolejnymi latami czułem, że go tracę. W jego życiu i automatycznie w moim pojawili się Pani Hudson, Gregory a na końcu John. Osoby, na których mu zależało najbardziej. Wyśmiałem go gdy sam poinformował mnie, że z Johnem są parą. Jaki ze mnie pierdolony hipokryta. Sam wzdychałem do Inspektora dniami i nocami nic z tym nie robiąc a mój własny brat wziął sprawy w swoje ręce i doprowadził do tego, że z pana „Nie jestem gejem!” stał się „A jednak jestem i łapy precz od mojego Sherlocka!”, chociaż ja i tak wiem, że Watson był od zawsze biseksualny, ale nie chciał się przyznać. Zazdrościłem mu tak cholernie zazdrościłem. Kiedyś wcale mi nie przeszkadzało, że wracam do pustego domu a teraz oddałbym cały majątek, pracę aby wracać do domu gdzie jest Gregory. Jeżeli tak czuję się człowiek zakochany, to ja jestem tym uczuciem wręcz odurzonym. Pragnę jego dotyku chcę poczuć zapach jego perfum i w końcu móc pocałować te usta. Gdzieś słyszałem jakieś melodię jakby pikanie, zacząłem się wybudzać i uświadomiłem, że to mój telefon a dokładniej wiadomości. Przetarłem twarz dłonią i poprawiłem się w fotelu odczytując sms’a

 _\- Mycroft nie uwierzysz, tak postraszyłeś Głównego Inspektora, że przyjechał do mnie z przeprosinami i butelką 23 letniego Bruichladdich’a. Żałuję, że tego nie widziałeś._ – Momentalnie aż się podniosłem z fotela z głupim uśmiechem na twarzy. Zdjąłem płaszcz i skierowałem się do kuchni aby zrobić sobie kawy.

_\- Ciesze się Twoim szczęściem Gregory. MH_

_\- Przy okazji bardzo smaczna z doskonałym aromatem owocowym z wyczuwalnym zapachem solanki. MH_

_\- Chcesz się ze mną napić Mycroft?-_ Zaschło mi momentalnie w ustach. Czy chciałem? Jak najbardziej!

 _\- Zapraszam w moje skromne progi. Wysłać po Ciebie samochód czy sam przyjedziesz? Adres znasz. MH –_ Sekundy dłużyły mi się w minuty a minuty w godziny jak czekałem na odpowiedź.

 _\- Przyjadę własnym autem. Ubieram się i wychodzę, mam dość papierów na ten dzień. Będę za jakąś godzinę._ – Wyleciałem z kuchni jak z procy i udałem się pod prysznic aby odświeżyć się po całym dniu i przebrać w jakieś mniej oficjalne rzeczy. Przecież nie tylko chodzę w pełnych garniturach i pod krawatem. Zanim wszedłem do kabiny odczytałem jeszcze jednego sms’a.

_\- Dziękuję, że się zgodziłeś._

_\- Nie masz za co dziękować Gregory. Czekam. MH_

Gdy wszedłem pod prysznic i puściłem gorącą wodę na moje ciało, poczułem się taki odprężony. Odwróciłem się aby teraz ta ciepła woda obmyła moje zbolałe i napięte plecy. Znów odpłynąłem myślami do Inspektora. Jakby to było gdybym nie był tutaj sam w tej kabinie, jak mogło się to skończyć? Otworzyłem nagle oczy i spojrzałem w dół własnego ciała. Wypuściłem głośno powietrze i próbowałem nie myśleć o moim podnieceniu, które skumulowało się między nogami. Pod koniec prysznica względnie mi się to udało, gdy zacząłem intensywnie myśleć o pracy. Wychodząc z kabiny po moim podnieceniu nie było śladu. Zadowolony wytarłem się i w ręczniku powędrowałem do garderoby. Jakie było moje zdziwienie gdy idąc się przebrać prawie wszedłem na Grega. Musiałem stracić poczucie czasu. Odwrócił się cały w skowronkach do mnie gdy nagle jego uśmiech zszedł z twarzy. Już myślałem, że jednak się pomyliłem, że jak ja mogę mu się podobać, skuliłem się wewnętrznie w sobie. W końcu jak to mówił Sherlock jestem gruby, chociaż wcale nie wyglądałem na takiego. Jednak jak spojrzałem w jego oczy to w sumie nie był widać koloru, były wielkie jak dwa czarne spodki. Oznaka, że podobasz się drugiej osobie, rozszerzone źrenice i przyśpieszony puls i oddech. Mogłem zauważyć jak klatka piersiowa Inspektora unosi się szybciej.

\- Um, witaj Gregory. – Wyszeptałem patrząc na jego coraz to bardziej czerwoną twarz. – Może ja pójdę się ubrać. Tak to będzie bardzo dobry pomysł. – Popatrzyłem jeszcze na niego i szybko go wyminąłem. Moje nogi skierowały mnie na autopilocie do garderoby i szybko zamknąłem za sobą drzwi opierając się plecami o nie. Spojrzałem na swoje odbicie w lustrze, które było zawieszone po mojej prawie stronie. Moje odbicie mnie zdradzało, czerwone plamy na twarzy i na barkach, przyśpieszony oddech, powiększone źrenice. Podszedłem do lustra na drżących nogach i przejechałem dłonią po moim odbiciu. Nie mogłem tego opanować, było to nie do zniesienia, mój umysł pracował na pełnych obrotach. Co się do cholery dzieje?! Z moich własnych rozmyślań wyrwało mnie pukanie do drzwi.

\- Mycroft? Wszystko w porządku? – Widziałem jak klamka naciska się a drzwi się otwierają. Do pomieszczenia wszedł Gregory, który na początku mnie nie zauważył.

\- Tak wszystko jest pod całkowitą kontr… - Głos ugrzązł mi w gardle. Lestrade odwrócił się do miejsca gdzie dochodził mój głos i zaczął powoli do mnie podchodzić. Był nagle tak blisko mnie, ze mogłem poczuć jego oddech na swoich ustach. Jego oczy skakały z moich oczu na usta i na odwrót. – Grego… - nie dokończyłem bo usta Inspektora dotknęły moich. Całował mnie nie pewnie i delikatnie. Zaskoczył mnie, nie mogłem z tego wszystkiego oddać pocałunku. Zablokowałem się. Zauważyłem w jego oczach jak spłoszył się, już chciał się ode mnie oderwać, ale złapałem go w nadgarstku i nie pozwoliłem odejść. – A niech się dzieje co ma się dziać. – Po tych słowach sam wpiłem się w jego usta, całując zachłannie i badając fakturę jego ust moimi. Puściłem jego nadgarstek i przeniosłem dłoń na jego biodro a drugą na jego włosy. Nawet nie zdążyłem go mocniej złapać, ponieważ Gregory popchnął mnie na ścianę i docisnął do niej. Całując mnie mocniej czując się niezaspokojony przez tylko lekki dotyk. Więcej i więcej powtarzałem sobie jak mantrę. Czułem się wręcz nienasycony. Gdy oderwał się od moich ust całował moją twarz a później wgryzł się w moją szyję. Wydałem z siebie cichy jęk.

\- Mycroft… - wyszeptał moje imię w zgięcie między szyja a barkiem. – Jesteś taki uzależniający. – Docisnął mnie jeszcze mocniej swoim ciałem do ściany łapiąc moje nadgarstki nad głową wracając do całowania moich ust. – Coś Ty mi zrobił? Powiedz, wyjaw tą tajemnicę Holmes, dlaczego nie mogę się uspokoić w Twojej obecności? Złamałeś mnie z każdym naszym spotkaniem chciałem Cię więcej i więcej. Tak bardzo pragnąłem Cię dzisiaj złapać i rzucić na moje biurko, zdjąć z Ciebie te niepotrzebne ubrania. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jak walczyłem z samym sobą. – Szeptał do mojego ucha a ja czułem się jakby ktoś zabrał mi zdolność mówienia oraz oddychania. Całe ciało paliło mnie od jego dotyku w płucach miałem pożar.

\- Jestem Twój Gregory. – Powiedziałem patrząc w jego oczy. – Ufam Ci, że mnie nie zranisz jak inni w moim życiu. Daję Ci szansę, nie będziesz miał drugiej. – Puścił moje nadgarstki i patrzył jeszcze głębiej w moje oczy. Wziął moją dłoń i pocałował jej wierzch.

\- Nie skrzywdzę Cię, masz moje słowo Panie Holmes. Dziękuję, że dajesz mi szansę. – Pocałował mnie jeszcze raz i odsunął się krok ode mnie. Na jego ustach pojawił się najpiękniejszy uśmiech jakikolwiek widziałem. Czułem, że sam się delikatnie uśmiecham. Już miałem do niego podejść gdy zadzwonił mój telefon, był to dzwonek Johna.

\- To John, Gregory. – Podszedłem szybko do urządzenia i odebrałem. Wiedziałem, że to cisza przed burzą. – Dobrze John, już jedziemy do Was. Spróbuj go uspokoić, żeby już więcej nie zrobił sobie krzywdy. – Rozłączyłem się i gwałtownie odwróciłem się do Inspektora. – Z Sherlockiem jest źle, John nie wie co się z nim dzieje. Próbował otworzyć sobie klatkę piersiową bo chciał coś z niej wyjąć krzycząc w niebogłosy co chwilę wplatając w to łacinę i wersy z Biblii. – Mój głos zadrżał. – Idź odpalaj samochód ja się ubieram i jedziemy. Lestrade kiwnął głową i wybiegł z pokoju a ja zacząłem się ubierać jak najszybciej. Sherlock co się z Tobą dzieje…


	7. Akt I scena VII

**_POV Sherlock_ **

Wchodziłem po schodach jak bym był w transie. Trzymałem ją przytulając do swojej klatki piersiowej, nie wiem czemu to robiłem, to było wręcz chore, ale nie mogłem tego nie zrobić. Czułem jakby jakaś siła mnie do tego zmuszała patrząc w jej szklane oczy czułem jakby przeszywała mnie do szpiku kości.

 _\- Mam na imię Annabelle._ – Usłyszałem w mojej głowie. Zatrzymałem się na trzecim schodzie od wejścia do salonu. Przekręciłem głowę lekko w prawo a mój umysł stawał się przyjemnie pusty.

\- Nazywam się William Sherlock Scott Holmes. – Wyszeptałem patrząc się w jej twarz. Przejechałem swoimi palcami po jej zimnym policzku i pogładziłem włosy. - Chodź John, trzeba ją nakarmić. – Powiedziałem całkowicie wypranym głosem z emocji. – Ona nie lubi czekać doktorze. – Wszedłem do salonu i skierowałem się kuchni. Posadziłem ją na krześle i przysunąłem do stołu. Wyciągnąłem z szafki głęboki talerz a z komody dużą łyżkę. Położyłem przed nią na stole i odwróciłem się po czystą szklankę, która leżała na bufecie. Spojrzałem na nią pod słońce i mogłem znaleźć na niej małe zacieki. – Nie postarałeś się drogi Johnie. – Spojrzałem na niego kręcąc głową. – Źle umyłeś naczynia, powinieneś to zrobić lepiej, ona jest bardzo z Ciebie nie zadowolona doktorze. – Widziałem jaki był przestraszony, jak takie małe bezbronne zwierzątko zapędzone w róg. Jak kot, który upolował swoją mysz i teraz chcę ją zamęczyć przed skonsumowaniem, zanim jego ostre kły rozerwą bezbronne ciało czując gorącą krew na języku, która powoli spływa po gardle. Obnażyłem zęby patrząc na niego. – Chodź tutaj i napraw swój błąd. – Powiedziałem swoim normalnym głosem. – Ona daje Ci szansę doktorze Watson. – Trzymałem kubek wyciągnięty na odległość mojego ramienia w jego stronę.

- _On jest słaby mój drogi Sherlocku, on nie zasługuję by żyć... Słabe ogniwa trzeba unicestwić, nie są do niczego potrzebne mogą jedynie zaszkodzić... Zabij go Sherlock... Zabij! To nie jest Twój John ten zasługuję na śmierć. –_ Rozległo się w mojej głowie. Krew zaczęła szybciej krążyć w moich żyłach, czułem jak moje serce przyśpiesza. Ciśnienie rośnie a adrenalina została uwolniona do krwioobiegu.

\- Sherlock spójrz na mnie. – Usłyszałem błagalne słowa Johna, nie to nie jest on jest zbyt słaby, jest niepotrzebny, zabiera tlen tym, którzy tego potrzebują. Widziałem jak podchodzi powoli nie chcąc mnie spłoszyć. – Sherlocku daj mi rękę, nie chcę nic Ci zrobić, proszę złap mnie. – Wyciągnął do mnie swoją dłoń. Odsunąłem się od niego o krok, to nie jest mój Watson. Szklankę, którą trzymałem w dłoni rozbiłem pod jego nogami a po kuchni rozniósł się mój ściszony śmiech. Złapałem nóż z bufetu, nadawał się idealnie. Nie za długi nie za krótki, wystarczy zadać ciosy w tętnice a może poderznąć gardło lub bardziej efektywnie wbić w prosto w serce. Zbliżyłem go do swojej twarz i przejechałem językiem po całej długości uśmiechając się lubieżnie do niego.

\- Płatki z Twoją krwią też chętnie zje. Nie będę musiał tego podgrzewać w końcu jest ciepła 36,6 stopni Celsjusza. Twoje otwarte ciało idealnie będzie nadawało się na eksperymenty. Wyciągnę z Ciebie narząd po narządzie, ale na końcu wyjmę serce i włożę do słoika z formaliną. Idealnie prezentować się będzie na kominku obok czaszki. A może ją zastąpię Twoją głową? – Wyszeptałem i uśmiechnąłem się do niego jak istny psychopata. –Będę mógł się Tobą pobawić myślę, że nie będziesz zły za małą nekrofilię i tak nic nie poczujesz, ale za nim Cię zabije powiedz gdzie jest John Watson, emerytowany lekarz wojskowy i mój prywatny bloger. – Zbliżałem się do niego trzymając mocno nóż w prawej ręce. – Mów gdzie on jest! – Ruszyłem na niego, ale szybko odsunął się z mojego pola rażenia.

\- _Tak Sherlock! Zabij go! -_ znów ten głos szeptał do mnie.

\- Sherlock na Boga opamiętaj się! – Znalazł się po drugiej stronie stołu, kładąc ręce na blacie.

Popatrzył na lalkę, którą usadziłem na krześle aby ją nakarmić. Była w końcu taka głodna, nie jadła od tysiącleci a taka świeża krew bardzo by jej zasmakowała.

\- Nie wzywaj go w mojej obecności! – Krzyknąłem i wskoczyłem na stół po czym ruszyłem w jego stronę. W połowie się zatrzymałem jak widziałem, że złapał lalkę i trzymał ja w swoich dłoniach. – Puść ją! Nie jesteś jej godzien. Zwykła szumowina nie może jej dotykać. – Już chciałem ruszyć się dalej, ale złapał ją za włosy i szarpnął. – Zostaw! Ją to boli! Nie słyszysz jak płacze?! Ona mnie wzywa aby jej pomó... – Zamroczyło mnie przez co zachwiałem się i spadłem ze stołu roztrzaskując sobie głowę. – Cholera... John za co zrzuciłeś mnie ze stołu? – Popatrzyłem na niego wystraszonymi oczami. – Dlaczego ją tu przyprowadziłeś?! – Zacząłem się cofać na kolanach bo bałem się wstać przez silne zawroty głowy. – Mówiłem Ci, że nie wolno jej zabrać do domu! Prosiłem Cię John... dlaczego mnie nie słuchasz... - Ledwo udało mi się powiedzieć. Dotknąłem ręką twarzy a gdy ją oderwałem była cała we krwi. Spojrzałem na Watsona. – Dlaczego zrobiłeś mi krzywdę i trzymasz nóż w prawej dłoni a lalkę w lewej? Nie mogę Cię wydedukować, moja głowa za bardzo boli. – Położyłem się na podłodze twarzą do podłogi. Czułem się jakby uderzył we mnie rozpędzony samochód, umysł był jednym wielkim chaosem i nie pamiętałem co robiłem wcześniej. Mam dziurę w pamięci. Jęknąłem w podłogę, Poczułem na swoich ustach własną krew, która spływała z rany, która miałem na czole. Słyszałem jego powolne kroki w moją stronę, pierwsze uderzenie upada nóż, charakterystyczny dźwięk metalu zderzającego się z płytkami kuchennymi, mijają 3 sekundy upada kolejna rzecz, to ta zabawka. Przyśpieszył i po chwili był przy mnie i odwrócił mnie na plecy a moją głowę położył sobie na kolanach. Dotknął mojego zakrwawionego policzka po czym jego wzrok spoczął na ranie. – John co się stało? Nic nie pamiętam to takie frustrujące. – Wyszeptałem patrząc w sufit.

\- Poczekaj Sherlock, przyniosę apteczkę i Cię opatrzę, błagam nie ruszaj się. – Położył moja głowę ostrożnie na dywanie po czym podniósł się na nogi. Stał w miejscu, jego pozycja wskazywała, ze patrzy w stronę kuchni. – Najpierw ją wyrzucę, Twoja rana nie jest na tyle poważna. To cholerstwo musi stąd zniknąć. – Idzie ciężkim żołnierskim krokiem, w stronę tej przeklętej lalki, podniósł ją i czym prędzej z szedł na dół, trzaskając drzwiami frontowymi. Zmarszczyłem brwi obija mi się jedno imię w mojej głowie.

\- Annabelle... To jest Annabelle.– Wycharczałem między napadami kaszlu niestety nikt mnie nie mógł usłyszeć. Moja klatka piersiowa była zgniatana przez jakąś siłę, poczułem chrupnięcie, moje żebro pękło. Zawyłem z bólu przewracając się na prawy bok. Za chwilę nastąpił drugi charakterystyczny dźwięk a ja krzyknąłem tym razem głośniej. Doktor już szedł po schodach więc mnie usłyszał. Przyśpieszył wpadając do salonu. – John! – Kolejny krzyk a ja przewróciłem się na lewy bok. – To tak strasznie boli, moje żebra John, dwa są pęk... - Nie zdążyłem dokończyć gdy nagle coś kazało mi mówić jednostajnym i spokojnym głosem. _-_ _I światło lampy już w tobie nie rozbłyśnie. I głosu oblubieńca i oblubienicy już w tobie się nie usłyszy: bo kupcy twoi byli możnowładcami na ziemi, bo twymi czarami omamione zostały wszystkie narody i w niej znalazła się krew proroków i świętych, i wszystkich zabitych na ziemi (1). –_ Wyprostowałem się jak struna a przed oczami pojawiły się mroczki. Mogłem już teraz tylko zarejestrować jak po tych zdaniach krzyczę i moje ciało bez mojej wiedzy próbuję się wygiąć. Moje mięśnie są napięte do granic możliwości.

\- Sherlock co się z Toba dzieję?! Proszę Cię przestań! – Patrzyłem na niego błagalnym spojrzeniem, aby pomógł mi w tym cierpieniu. – Ty recytujesz Biblię, przecież Ty jesteś Ateistą... Coś każe Ci to mówić. Staram się jak mogę aby to wydedukować z Ciebie. – Złapał mnie za twarz i ustawił abym mógł na niego patrzeć. – Kto każę Ci to mówić? Powiedz mi! – Moje usta zamknęły się mimo mojej woli. Chciałem odpowiedzieć, ale nie mogłem. – Wcześniej zdenerwowałeś się jak powiedziałem jedno słowo, boisz się Boga, on jest ponad Tobą. – Jego dedukcja zadziałała a ja krzyknąłem. – Powiedz kto Ci każe, Bóg chce to usłyszeć. – Wczepiłem się w niego jak w moją ostatnią deskę ratunku, zawyłem a z moich ust wydobyły się w końcu słowa.

\- Annabelle to imię tej lalki. – Wyszeptałem w jego ciało. W moich ustach była istna Sahara, w głowie jakby przeszła trąba powietrzna a moje ciało jakby przebiegło ultra maraton. Mimo wszystko poczułem jak w końcu mam kontrolę nad własnym ciałem. Koszula lepiła mi się do ciała a twarz od krwi. – John jestem taki zmęczony. – Wyszeptałem odrywając się lekko od niego patrząc w jego zmartwione oczy. – Boli mnie całe ciało, od głowy po stopy.

\- Chodź wezmę Cię na ręce i zaniosę do Twojej sypialni. Spróbuj o tym nie myśleć, już jej tutaj nie ma, wyniosłem ją na śmietnik. –Podniósł mnie najdelikatniej jak potrafił i skierował się do mojego pokoju. Nogą uchylił drzwi i wszedł do środka. Próbowałem utrzymać głowę w jednej pozycji jednak z każdym ruchem Watsona zmieniała swoje położenie. Nie mogłem sobie tego wszystkiego racjonalnie wytłumaczyć jest tak jak pierwszy raz zobaczyłem Moriarty'ego. Zero czegokolwiek. – Leż tutaj ja zaraz przyjdę tylko wezmę potrzebne rzeczy i się Tobą zajmuję. – Powiedział na tyle spokojnie na ile było go stać. Przykrył mnie jeszcze kocem po czym wyszedł do łazienki, ale nie zamknął żadnych drzwi. Byłem mu za to wdzięczny. Drżąca ręką wyciągnąłem telefon i napisałem do brata.

_\- Twoje kamery uchwyciły coś ciekawego? SH_

_\- Kamery zostały uszkodzone, moi technicy przyjadą jutro i to naprawią. MH_

_\- Nie ładnie tak niszczyć tak drogi sprzęt Sherlocku, mamusia mówiła Ci o tym od kiedy byłeś dzieckiem. MH_

Tak jak myślałem, że Mycroft nic nie widział tak to by na pewno się zjawił. Położyłem telefon obok siebie i zamknąłem oczy. Próbowałem się skupić, ale wszystko urywało się zaraz po tym jak wybudziłem się z Pałacu Pamięci, który zamienił się w istny koszmar. Po tym była wielka pustka, czułem się strasznie zirytowany. Doktor będzie musiał mi opowiedzieć co się działo. Słyszałem jak się krząta po mieszkaniu zbierając potrzebne rzeczy. Apteczka z kuchni a woda w misce i ręcznik aby obmyć moją twarz. Jego ruchy są gwałtowne i mocne, myśli intensywnie i denerwuje się. Czy byłem aż tak poza jakąkolwiek kontrolą, że John chwycił nóż i chciał mnie nic pchnąć. To do niego nie podobne. Może to nie on trzymał na początku nóż. Jego chwyt sugerował, że był zdziwiony, że owy przedmiot jest w jego dłoni. Cała postawa jego ciała sugerowało, że prędzej się bronił niż atakował. Nóż kuchenny przecież nie mógł się znaleźć magicznie przy Watsonie a może mógł? Otworzyłem gwałtowanie oczy, to nie on przyniósł tutaj to ścierwo tylko ja, dlatego nic nie pamiętam. Pot spłynął mi po karku. Jego postawa wskazywała jak wynosił lalkę, że nie chciał jej w tym mieszkaniu. Myśli skakały między jedną a drugą. Rozum podsuwa mi Moriarty'ego, lubi ostre i dziwne gry, ale nie pasuje mi to do niego, to jest jakby nie jego styl. Dopiero się złapałem na tym o czym myślę, przecież James nie żyje, strzelił sobie na dachu szpitala. Część mnie podsuwała mi, że on jednak żyje, przeżył to tak samo jak ja i tylko czekać aż gra się znów rozpocznie a pionki pójdą w ruch a może właśnie już się toczy. Spojrzałem na drzwi wyczekując Watsona. Czułem jak schodzi ze mnie epinefryna i noradrenalina, a poziom glukozy gwałtownie spada i chce mi się strasznie pić.

\- Już jestem Sherlock. – Miskę z wodą położył na podłodze a ręcznik i apteczkę na stoliku nocnym. – Pokaż mi tą swoją twarz. – Delikatnie zaczął mnie oglądać. – Na szczęście nie będę Cię musiał szyć. – Mi też ulżyło, przez co wypuściłem głośniej powietrze. - Obmyje Cię z zaschniętej krwi i nałożę opatrunek. – Więcej nic nie powiedział, nie chciał patrzeć w moje oczy, uciekał wzrokiem. Starannie umył moją twarz, ręcznik wyrzucił za siebie. Z jaką gwałtownością to zrobił sprawiło, że spiąłem się na własnym łóżku. – Nie bój się. – Musiał to poczuć, szlag. – Już zaraz kończę. – Powiedział to swoim wyuczonym lekarskim tonem.

\- John. – Złapałem go za nadgarstek. – Powiedz mi co się stało. Mam dziurę w pamięci i nie pamiętam jakim cudem spadłem ze stołu i co ja tam w ogóle robiłem i dlaczego ta zabawka była w naszej kuchni. – Nie chciałem dodawać na razie nic o nożu, który trzymał. Liczyłem, że sam mi opowie. Znieruchomiał a jego twarz stężała. – Przeniosłem dłoń z nadgarstka, mogłem poczuć jak jego puls przyśpieszył na twarz doktora. – Powiedz mi, John ja naprawdę nie pamiętam, proszę. – Może magiczne słowo zadziała na niego i rozwiąże mu język.

\- To było tak dziwne Sherlock. – Zacisnął swoją dłoń na moim barku i patrzył w ścianę, która znajdowała się za moją głową. – Cały czas myślę, że to jakiś koszmar i zaraz się z tego obudzę i zejdę do salonu a Ty będziesz leżeć na kanapie w swoim szlafroku marudząc jak bardzo się nudzisz lub żebym zrobił Ci kawę, którą z wielką chęcią uwielbiam Ci robić. – Przejechał swoją dłonią po twarzy i popatrzył na mnie. – Musisz być ze mną szczery, brałeś coś? Jakiś nowy narkotyk lub jakieś inne świństwo? Twoje zachowanie było... Nigdy Cię takiego nie widziałem, zachowywałeś się jak książkowy psychopata a to co mówiłeś aż ciężko mi powtórzyć Sherlock. – Zacząłem cały dygotać. Co ja robiłem, ze John wyglądał jak po solidnym załamaniu nerwowym.

\- Powiedz mi, ja musze się dowiedzieć co zrobiłem. – Dotknąłem nie pewnie jego policzka. Moja dłoń została nakryta przez rękę doktora a z jego oczu poleciały dwie samotne łzy. Wszystko w żołądku mi się skurczyło i czułem jakbym miał wielką ołowianą kulę w środku. John wczepił się w moje ciało chowając głowę nad moim barkiem. – Już dobrze John, jestem tutaj jako ja nie nikt inny. – Dłonią robiłem małe kółka uspokajające na jego plecach. Nie umiałem wydusić z siebie żadnego słowa, bałem się. Ja Sherlock Holmes bałem się pierwszy raz w życiu. Czego nie potrafię racjonalnie wytłumaczyć przyprawia mnie o dreszcze. John przez swoją pozycję nieumyślnie przygniatał moje złamane żebra. Ból promieniował po całym ciele, ale nie chciałem aby Watson zszedł ze mnie. Było mi tak o wiele bezpieczniej, jakby on sam był wstanie uratować mnie przed całym światem. – John. – Zacząłem niepewnie mrucząc w jego włosy. – Przyrzekam, że nic nie brałem z niczym nie eksperymentowałem od kiedy jesteśmy razem. Nie potrzebuję takich wrażeń bo mam Ciebie. Jeżeli chcesz możesz mnie poddać badaniom toksykologicznym, ale jestem czysty. – Doktor podniósł głowę i spojrzał w moje oczy.

\- Jeżeli nie brałeś to co to było za zachowanie? To jest aż irracjonalne. – John zaśmiał się, ale po chwili znów spoważniał. - Jak mogłeś powiedzieć, że... - Tutaj zrobił przerwę aby opanować drżenie głosu. – Chciałeś mi wyciągnąć narząd po narządzie, ale za nim być to zrobił to pobawiłbyś się w nekrofila bo w końcu i tak już nic nie czuję. Moje serce włożyłbyś do słoika z formaliną i postawił na kominku a moja głowa miała by zastąpić Twoją czaszkę. Sherlock jak Ty to mówiłeś Twoje oczy wyglądały jak u szaleńca. Jeszcze jak oblizałeś ten nóż, żebyś Ty siebie zobaczył. W ogóle mnie nie rozpoznawałeś mówiłeś, że mam Ci oddać Twojego Johna Watsona po czym ruszyłeś na mnie z nożem. – Podniósł się i siedział teraz na moich biodrach a ja próbowałem opanować drżenie ciała. – Mówiłeś, że ta lalka czuję, że jest głodna i chciałeś jej dać płatki z moją krwią. W to akurat jestem jeszcze uwierzyć bo normalny Ty też by tak powiedział. – John zrobił długa pauzę a jego oczy przeszyły mnie na wylot. – Ty ją tutaj przyniosłeś po mimo swojego wcześniejszego sprzeciwu. Byłeś kompletnie wyprany z jakichkolwiek emocji, odpowiadałeś jak robot jednym tonem. Przedstawiłeś się do niej i posadziłeś na krześle w jadalni po czym szykowałeś jej talerz i łyżkę aby mogła zjeść. – Watson opowiadał chaotycznie, ale wcale mu się nie dziwię. Jak tego słucham to jakby mówił o jakimś kiepskim filmie lub o koszmarze. – Odpowiedz mi Sherlock, dlaczego ją przyniosłeś? Jak głupio to nie zabrzmi, ale w tej sytuacji nie powinno mnie to już dziwić. Co ona Ci mówiła?

\- John ja nic nie pamiętam. – Przejechałem dłonią po twarzy. – Mam pustkę, ciemność, nawet teraz nie mogę zacząć myśleć jak zawsze bo wszystko wydaje się takie chaotyczne, porozrzucane! – Zacząłem unosić głos. – Czuję, że mój mózg zaraz eksploduje, boli mnie wszystko jeszcze te przeklęte żebra nie ułatwiają sprawy. – Watson gwałtownie wstał i odpiął moją koszulę, aby zobaczyć żebra. – Będę musiały się zrosnąć, nie przejmuj się tym Jawn. – Chciałem lekko rozluźnić sytuację i dotknąć swojego doktorka, ale odepchnął moją rękę i wyciągnął z apteczki bandaże. Minęło pół godziny a ja leżałem pod kocem w świeżych ubraniach zawinięty bandażami i opatrunkiem na twarzy. Nikt z nas nie chciał zakłócić ciszy jaka panowała wokół nas, ale w końcu trzeba było to zrobić. – John. – Zacząłem nie pewnie. – Położysz się obok mnie? – Odsunąłem się robiąc miejsce dla niego. – Oczywiście jeżeli nie chcesz mieć ze mną cokolwiek wspólnego, nie mam prawa Cię trzymać na siłę. Zrozumiem, jak będziesz chciał wyprowadzić się z Baker Street. – Zacisnąłem powieki aby nie patrzeć na Watsona i jego decyzję. Odejdzie raz na zawsze zostawiając mnie samego. Jednak uchyliłem jedną powiekę po tym jak część materaca ugięła się pod dodatkowym ciężarem. – Co Ty? Dlaczego? – Doktor położył się obok mnie i ciasno oplótł, przykrywając nas kocem.

\- Jesteś najlepszym detektywem i naprawdę nie jesteś wstanie tego wydedukować? To nie powinno być trudne, dlaczego jestem tutaj obok a nie na górze pakując swoje rzeczy. – Podłożył sobie rękę pod głowę i oparł się na łokciu patrząc na mnie. Bałem się powiedzieć tych dwóch słów, to było dla mnie jeszcze za wcześnie. Chociaż nie powinno być, John podporządkował mi całe swoje życie i decyzje a ja nie potrafiłem mu odpowiedzieć tym samym. Moriarty. Zmroziło mnie, jakim cudem pomyślałem o nim i to w takiej chwili, gdy myślę o uczuciach do mojego doktora. Wtem usłyszałem głos swojego brata co powiedział do mnie z nad partii szachów „ _Nie wierzysz, że Moriarty nie żyje, tęsknisz za nim braciszku._ _Czytasz co noc akta James'a, te które chowasz w kominku. Liczysz, że Twoja siatka się nie pomyliła i widziała go na Whitechapel. Pragniesz jego nie Johna, on jest tylko jego substytutem. Ranisz go braciszku, spalisz go i nie dasz rady uratować"._

\- James. – Wymsknęło mi się z ust patrząc prosto w oczy Johna, które teraz wyglądały jak dwa spodki. Musiałem cos wymyślić, ale takiego co uwierzy Watson. Ja chyba naprawdę wolałbym jego. Mycroft ma rację, spalę Johna Watsona i nie zostawię nic, jego miłość do mnie go pogrąży, bo ja jej nie umiem odwzajemnić tego uczucia w taki sposób jakiego by ode mnie oczekiwał, ponieważ moje serce skradł już ktoś inny. Przestępca doradczy, Napoleon zbrodni, James Moriarty. – Pasuje mi to do Moriarty'ego, ale on już nie żyje. Nie może robić tego za grobu. Wracając do Twojego pytania, wiem o co chodzi John, Kochasz mnie jest to dla mnie oczywiste, ale ja nie umiem Ci jeszcze powiedzieć tych dwóch słów. – Nie chcę Cię mocniej ranić gdyby się okazało, że on jednak żyje dodałem w myślach. – Dziękuję, że jesteś.

\- Rozumiem Sherlocku, nie zmuszę Cię abyś powiedział mi te ważne słowa. Ważne jest dla mnie to, że pozwoliłeś mi być tak blisko siebie. Kocham Cię. – Ściszał głos a ostatnie słowa były ledwo słyszalne. Nie skomentował nic o Moriarty'm, całe szczęście, nie chciałem teraz o tym dyskutować. - Czy mogę Cię pocałować? – Zapytał bardzo niepewnie a ja kiwnąłem głową odpychając James'a jak najdalej od siebie. Całowaliśmy się wolno, ale bardzo namiętnie. Co chwilę odrywając się od siebie żeby znów przylgnąć ciałami. – Sherlock jesteś ranny może nie powinniśmy? – Wyszeptał w moją stronę. Pokiwałem głową przecząco i ponownie wpiłem się w jego wargi.

\- John, rozbierz mnie. – wymruczałem mu do ucha. – Chcę się odprężyć i nie myśleć o tym co się stało przed dwoma godzinami. Moje połamane żebra jeżeli będą w jednej pozycji nie będą mocno boleć, więc Jawn dzisiaj Ty się na mnie ruszasz. – Klepnąłem go w udo. – Zobaczymy ile te żołnierskie nogi wytrzymają w tej pozycji i ruchach. – Zaczerwienił się po same czubki uszu. Miał mało do zdjęcia z mojego ciała, w sumie to tylko spodnie i bieliznę bo leżę bez koszuli. Gdy odrzucił zbędne rzeczy mojej garderoby moja męskość była gotowa do dalszej zabawy. Ruszyłem lekko biodrami aby otrzeć się o Watsona na tyle ile pozwalała mi moja pozycja. – Zdejmij ubrania John, zrób to dla mnie. – Po chwili garderoba doktora podzieliła los moich spodni i oby dwoje byliśmy nadzy. Skóra przy skórze. - W szafce masz olejek, weź go, chcesz żebym to ja Cię rozciągnął czy sam to zrobisz? – Położyłem władczo rękę na jego pośladku gdy wygiął się do szafki aby zdobyć potrzebną rzecz.

\- Chcę abyś Ty to zrobił Sherlock. – Wyszeptał i rozlał olejek na moje długie palce. – Wolę je są dłuższe i bardziej zwinne od moich. – Ustawił się i powoli zaczął opadać na mojego jednego palca. Jęknął dosyć głośno. – Nie mogę doczekać się jak będziesz cały we mnie. – Szeptał pomiędzy urywanymi oddechami. Po chwili dodałem drugiego palca, który wszedł nawet gładko. Środkowym palcem przejechałem po jego prostacie. – Sherlock! – Krzyknął a jego kręgosłup wygiął się w łuk. Wyglądał pięknie z tym przeciekającym kutasem i moimi palcami a będzie jeszcze lepiej pełny mnie z ściekającą spermą po nogach. – Możesz dodać trzeci palec, zrób to chcę więcej. – Spełniłem jego prośbę a doktor jęknął głośno.

\- John mogę już w Ciebie wejść? Pozwól mi tak chcę Cię już poczuć. – Doktor otworzył lekko oczy i spojrzał na mnie z pod rzęs. – Jawn mogę? – Nagle przed moimi oczami ukazał się Moriarty w tej samej pozycji co John szykujący się aby mnie ujeżdżać. Co jest do cholery?!

\- Tak Sherlock. –Słowa Watsona wyrwały mnie z własnej projekcji. Nawet po śmierci nie daje mi spokoju. Oblizał usta i zszedł z moich palców i ustawił się nad moimi biodrami. – Przytrzymaj go Holmes będzie mi wygodniej się usadowić. – Złapałem go w dłoń i ustawiłem wprost na jego wejście, zaczął powoli na nim siadać. Nasze jęki zmieszały się w jeden. – Tak głęboko mnie wypełniasz. – Ruszył się eksperymentalnie po całej mojej długości i usiadł z powrotem do samego końca. Zatraciliśmy się obydwoje w tym uczuciu. Moje ręce dotykały ciała Watsona, ale i tak skończyły na tym, że pomagały mu się lepiej ruszać trzymając go pod tyłkiem. Zmieniłem lekko kąt biodrami co wywołało krzyk u Johna. Trafiłem. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego marszcząc brwi. – Zrób to jeszcze raz Sherl... Ohhh! – Wbiłem się gwałtownie w jego ciało i zacząłem poruszać się szybko i mocno. – Tak! Kurwa... ja zaraz o boże ja zaraz...

\- Tak John dojdź, nie dotykając się swojego kutasa. – Wyszeptałem patrząc na jego twarz pogrążoną w ekstazie. Watson potulnie zabrał ręce od swojego członka. Za chwilę usłyszałem jak przeciąga moje imię i jak jego mięśnie zaciskają się na mnie i brudzi mój brzuch i klatkę piersiową. Sam doszedłem mocno i gwałtownie wylewając się w jego wnętrzu. Dyszeliśmy oboje patrząc na siebie, byłem tak przyjemnie odprężony. John zszedł powoli ze mnie i położył się obok. Pocałowałem go lekko w czoło. Już myślałem, że to będzie miły akcent kończący dzień, ale usłyszałem jak ktoś wchodzi do salonu. Nie rozpoznałem tych kroków. – John. - Potrząsnąłem nim. – Wiem, że jesteś zmęczony, ale musisz iść zobaczyć kto to. Spojrzał na mnie z pode łba i ledwo wstał zarzucając mój szlafrok na ciało. Gdy tylko otworzył drzwi stanął jak wryty.

\- Sherlock to ta lalka... Przecież ją wyrzuciłem?! Sherlock! – Gdy odwrócił się w moją stronę już nie byłem sobą. Usłyszał z moich ust basowy śmiech. – Nie, walcz z tym czymś! – Już chciał do mnie podejść, ale wyskoczyłem z łóżka. I szedłem w jego stronę obnażając swoje zęby. Po drodze założyłem swoje spodnie a doktor z przerażeniem cofał się do salonu. Gdy wyszedłem na mały korytarz łączący moją sypialnię z salonem uderzyłem z całej siły w ścianę aż posypał się tynk, sam nie wiem skąd miałem tyle siły.

– Kici kici drogi Watsonie. – Ruszyłem na niego biegiem, przez to, ze uprawiał ze mną wcześniej seks nie był tak zwinny. Przewróciłem go i uderzyłem prosto w twarz z pięści, aż poleciała krew.  
\- _Nomen est omen_ – Wyszeptałem do jego ucha po czym je mocno ugryzłem. Doktor zawył z bólu, ale udało mu się mnie zrzucić z siebie. Złapał moja Annabelle i pobiegł do kuchni bo zagrodziłem mu przejście na klatkę schodową. – Nie uciekniesz stąd! Oddaj mi ją to zabiję Cię w mniejszych męczarniach, ale seksu z Twoimi zwłokami sobie nie odpuszczę, jesteś taką dobrą dziwką. - Pochyliłem się i złapałem nóż, który wcześniej trzymałem w dłoniach. – Będziemy się bawić w kotka i myszkę, no dobrze, ale i tak przegrasz. – Zawarczałem i ruszyłem tą samą drogą co wcześniej do niego czyli przez stół. Doktor czym prędzej zanurkował pod i uciekał na dół schodami. – Watson! Wracaj! – Ruszyłem za nim. – Nie wyrzucaj jej! Nie wolno Ci! – było za późno lalka została wyrzucona za drzwi, które John zamknął na klucz i dodatkowy zamek. Upadłem na schody i zjechałem na sam dół. Krzyczałem z bólu. – Ona mnie wzywa! Musze do niej iść!

\- Nigdzie nie pójdziesz! Słyszysz?! – Uderzył mnie w twarz abym się opamiętał ale nie mogłem przestać. Jeszcze ten głos w mojej głowie. _„Twoje serce jest skażone... Wyrwij je! Rozszarp jak dzikie zwierzę! Tej toksyny nic nie jest wstanie zneutralizować, umierasz Sherlock!"-_ Oddaj mi nóż Watson! Musze je wyciąć, moje serce jest brudne i niegodne aby bić. Ona go chce, złożę jej w ofierze. – Wyrwałem nóż z rąk Johna i zrobiłem płytkie cięcie bo mnie zablokował.

– Nie! Nie rób tego! Ja musze je wyciąć ono pompuję toksyczną krew, jestem cały skażony! – Krzyczałem a wręcz darłem się i wyrywałem doktorowi. - _I siedmiu jest królów: pięciu upadło, jeden istnieje, inny jeszcze nie przyszedł, a kiedy przyjdzie, ma na krótko pozostać.A Bestia, która była i nie ma jej, i ona jest ósmym, a jest spośród siedmiu i zdąża na zagładę.(2) –_ Coś zmusiło mnie aby to powiedzieć prosto w oczy doktora. – T _empus umbrareum nigarum potestas obscuritatis... Aleph tantum in me poteris non! –_ Teraz już nie mówił mój głos. Był zmodulowany ciężki basowy i taki mroczny. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego diabolicznie. Złapałem go za szyje i jedną ręką zacząłem dusić. Udałoby mi się to gdyby nie to, ze Watson wywinął mi się z uścisku. W końcu był byłym żołnierzem. - _Non erit tibi effugere!_ – Słyszałem jak zamyka drzwi do swojego pokoju i jak gdzieś dzwoni. Krew płynęła mi po twarzy, a gdy zacząłem kasłać wylatywało jej jeszcze więcej. Co się ze mną dzieje? Dlaczego nie mogę kierować własnym ciałem i umysłem? Kto jest tym przyszłym królem? Nagle moją głowę spowiła czerń a moje oczy zamknęły się. Teraz nie czułem już nic. 

__________________________

Fragmenty Biblii:

1\. Ap 18, 23-24

2\. Ap 10, 10-11

Tłumaczenie zdań:

 _\- Nomen est omen -_ Imię jest znakiem

\- T _empus umbrareum nigarum potestas obscuritatis... Aleph tantum in me poteris non! -_ czas czarnych cieni moc ciemności... Nie możesz mnie pokonać! _  
_

\- _Non erit tibi effugere! -_ Nie uciekniesz!


	8. Akt I scena VIII

_**POV JOHN** _

Słyszałem jeszcze ten mocny basowy głos jak krzyczy za mną. Ścisnąłem jeszcze mocniej nóż, który wyrwałem Sherlock’owi a moje nogi przyśpieszyły. Wpadłem do pokoju gwałtownie zamykając drzwi i opierając się o nie plecami. Powoli zjechałem po nich w dół aż usiadłem. Całe moje ciało się trzęsło a mój oddech stał się nierównomierny. Co to było do jasnej cholery?! Ściskałem nóż, na którym były ślady jego krwi. To jest jak chory film lub koszmar, z którego nie mogę się po prostu wybudzić. Uszczypnąłem się w rękę, ale to nic nie dało. Jednak to nie koszmar. Słyszałem jak coś idzie po schodach, zamknąłem oczy przerażony, po czym stanęło przy samych drzwiach. Po chwili jakaś siła pociągnęła za klamkę a ja usłyszałem kolejny krzyk Sherlocka a moje serce na moment stanęło a później jego kaszel, jakby próbował wypluć własne płuca. John ogarnij się, dałem sobie w twarz. Najechałeś na Afganistan a teraz uciekasz jak jakiś tchórz, co z Ciebie za żołnierz Kapitanie Watson! Wziąłem głęboki oddech i wypuściłem go ze świstem przez nos. Postanowiłem stanąć twarzą w twarz z tym przekleństwem co zaatakowało Sherlocka oraz mnie. Wstałem i złapałem klamkę, nacisnąłem ją i wyszedłem na schody. Przywitała mnie głucha cisza a mimo to czułem jak dzwoni mi w uszach. Krok po kroku zacząłem schodzić w dół. Stanąłem przed wejściem do naszego salonu i popatrzyłem na dół. Leżał bezwładnie jak kukiełka, której odcięto wszystkie sznurki. Był nienaturalnie wygięty, moje nogi jakby wrosły w parkiet. Powoli trzymając się poręczy zacząłem się do niego zbliżać. Z każdym kolejnym schodem moje tętno przyspieszało a serce chciało się wyrwać z klatki piersiowej. Gdy byłem już obok niego delikatnie ukląkłem i złapałem jego głowę aby ją podnieść z plamy krwi jaka była wokół niego. Jak to możliwe, ze jego inne kości a tym bardziej jego kręgosłup nie wyszły na wierzch. Na pewno na ten moment mogę stwierdzić złamanie kości promieniowej lewej kończyny górnej oraz wybity prawy bark. Nie wiem jak jego więzadła, ale na 90 % będzie miał problem z chodzeniem. Bałem się go w ogóle ruszyć, że jeszcze bardziej go uszkodzę a byłem lekarzem do cholery. Wziąłem się w garść i zająłem się moim detektywem.

\- Sherlock – Poruszyłem nim lekko. – Sherlock słyszysz mnie? – Zero odpowiedzi. – Zacząłem ustawiam jego ciało w normalnej pozycji leżącej. Najpierw nogi i staw biodrowy. Słyszałem jak kości ustawiają się na swoim miejscu. Boże Sherlock jak Ty musiałeś cierpieć. Dłonią wytarłem łzy, które zdążyły mi spłynąć po twarzy. To nie czas na takie emocje, muszę mu pomóc zanim zadzwonię po pomoc. Gdy jego nogi były już w naturalnej pozycji złączone ze sobą przeszedłem do górnej części ciała. Przeszedłem na prawą stronę i złapałem jego ramię jedną dłonią a druga położyłem zaraz obok barku. Na trzy nastawiłem kończynę, która wyglądała o niebo lepiej. Jego lewą dłoń ustawiłem w pozycję „L” i położyłem na brzuchu. Głowę ułożyłem prosto upewniając się, że nie zachłyśnie się krwią lub innymi płynami nie mówić o wymiocinach. Nie powinienem go za bardzo ruszać, mogłem jeszcze bardziej uszkodzić kręgosłup, ale co ja bym powiedział, że spadł ze schodów? To nie są takie uszkodzenia ciała. Usiadłem na pierwszym schodku a twarz schowałem w dłoniach. W sumie teraz chciało mi się z tego śmiać. Z mojego gardła wydobył się histeryczny śmiech. Patrzyłem się na nieprzytomnego Holmes’a i nie mogłem się wręcz opanować. To jest aż niewiarogodne co się stało. – Sherlock przyznaj się, że brałeś jakieś psychodeliki a mi je bezczelnie dosypałeś do herbaty lub kawy. – Krztusiłem się ze śmiechu. – Bo nie uwierzę, że coś Cię opętało a mnie goniło po schodach. No Sherlock już obudź się! Możesz powiedzieć te swoje „John to był tylko eksperyment a teraz zrób mi kawę i zanieś na kanapę” – Niestety detektyw nie budził się a mnie znów ogarniała panika. – Ty nie udajesz… - Wyszeptałem i przestałem się śmiać. Sprawdziłem jeszcze raz jego tętno i profilaktycznie pociągnąłem za klamkę drzwi wejściowych aby upewnić się, ze nic niepożądanego tutaj nie wejdzie. – Leż tutaj i nie ruszaj się. – Wyminąłem go i już byłem w połowie schodów gdy zdąłem sobie sprawę z tego co powiedziałem. – No tak, jesteś nieprzytomny i połamany, głupi ja. – Wymamrotałem do siebie po czym ruszyłem dalej, musiałem pójść do swojego pokoju po telefon. Mycroft musi się tutaj zjawić bo ja zaraz oszaleję sam. Kamery są niesprawne bo tak to byłby już tutaj dawno. Sherlock to jego oczko w głowie, młodszy braciszek, którym trzeba się opiekować, chodź sam zainteresowany tego nienawidzi. Otworzyłem drzwi i zacząłem szukać mojego telefonu. Dziwne, przecież wiem, że zostawiłem go na biurku a Sherlock go ostatnio nie używał. Nie no przecież dzisiaj rano miałem nastawiony budzik. Rozejrzałem się jeszcze raz po pokoju zirytowany i jedyne miejsce pod którym nie sprawdzałem to łóżko i pod nim. Wyrzuciłem kołdrę na podłogę i poduszki, ale telefonu ani śladu. Gdy usiadłem zdenerwowany na łóżku usłyszałem dzwonek w telefonie, ale był strasznie zmodulowany. Dźwięk wydobywał się z pod łóżka a stawał się coraz bardziej irytujący. Schyliłem się i widziałem jak ekran świeci lecz nie wyświetlało się żadne przychodzące połączenie. Włożyłem rękę pod łóżko aby wyciągnąć telefon i tylko na chwilę mrugnąłem a coś złapało mnie za dłoń i chciało wciągnąć. – Kurwa mać! Puszczaj mnie! – Wierzgałem, ale udało mi się wyciągnąć potrzebną rzecz i swoją dłoń. Nawet się nie podniosłem tylko zacząłem się cofać szurając po podłodze. Oparłem się plecami o ścianę, usłyszałem ten głos, którego już myślałem, że nigdy nie usłyszę.

\- John jak miło Cię widzieć! Tęskniłeś? – Moriarty, wyszedł kurwa z pod mojego łóżka ten diabeł wcielony. Nie wiedziałem co mam mu odpowiedzieć. Dałem sobie strzał w twarz, niestety to nic nie pomogło. Ja mam chyba omamy. – Nie ładnie żołnierzyku. Ja do Ciebie z uśmiechem a Ty nawet nic nie odpowiesz, ranisz mnie! – Zaświergotał po czym wygiął usta jakby miał się rozpłakać a dłonią potarł oko. Podszedł do mnie na czworaka a ja autentycznie chciałem wtopić się w ścianę, albo ją przegryźć obojętne aby tylko się wydostać z tego pokoju. – Johnny boy chcesz się ze mną pobawić? – Wyszeptał po czym oblizał usta i zaczął ściągać swój krawat. – Johnnie chodź do tatusia! Pokaże Ci bardzo fajną zabawę a jeżeli już jesteś gotowy i rozebrany to dużo nam to ułatwi. – Po tych słowach rzucił się na mnie lecz udało mi się zrobić unik po czym prędko ruszyłem do drzwi lecz były zamknięte. Szlag! Przycisnął mnie całym sobą do nich i ugryzł w szyję. – Nie bój się mnie Skarbie. Będę delikatny. – Włożył swoją dłoń pod szlafrok Sherlocka. – Ooo! Co ja widzę, bawiłeś się wcześniej z moim Sherly’im! – Zapiszczał. Skąd on miał tyle siły?! Nie mogłem się ruszyć chodźmy o milimetr. – Ale co z niego za nieczuły kochanek, że nie wyczyścił po tym wszystkim swojej zabaweczki. – Zacmokał a gdy odchyliłem głowę na tyle ile mogłem widziałem w jego oczach czyste szaleństwo. – Gdyby nie był tak poturbowany biedaczek chętnie bym zaproponował trójkącik. Co Ty na to Johnny boy? Miałbyś nas dwóch na raz tutaj. – Tym razem zawarczał wprost do mojego ucha i wsadził we mnie od razu dwa palce. Zacisnąłem oczy z bólu i wstydu. Po chwili dołożył trzeciego tego było już za wiele. Z całej siły odgiąłem głowę do tyłu i uderzyłem go prosto w nos. Zatoczył się do tyłu a na jego twarzy malowała się wielka czerwona plama.

\- Ty nie jesteś prawdziwy, odejdź stąd! Zostaw nas w spokoju! Zabiłeś się, Ty nie żyjesz!– Jego śmiech przetoczył się po tym małym zamkniętym pokoju a ja już wiedziałem, że będzie mi się śnił do końca życia. Zamknąłem usta nie mogąc nic więcej powiedzieć. 

\- Uh ja nie żyję? – Zaczął się dotykać po ciele. – Nope John jednak żyję i mam się świetnie! Naprawdę dąłeś się nabrać na ten numer z pistoletem? – Krew lecąca z jego złamanego nosa i cała postawa dodawała mu jeszcze bardziej psychopatycznego wyglądu. Wsadził sobie dwa palce do ust i udał, że strzela. – No nie mów, że naprawdę uwierzyłeś, że palnę sobie od tak w łeb, Kochanie nie jestem samobójcą ani psychopatą. – Wysłał mi buziaka i mrugnął okiem. – Powiedziałeś, ze nie jestem prawdziwy, naprawdę? Po czym wnosisz? – Uniósł brew wyzywająco i założył sobie ręce na piersi. – Przy okazji sam mnie prowokujesz, że robię się twardy w moim ulubionym garniturze. – Jego wzrok skupił się na moim kroczu i przygryzł dolną wargę. Szybko zasłoniłem się szczelniej tym szlafrokiem. Moja jedyna bariera przyzwoitości. – Nawet nie wiesz co masz mi powiedzieć, Sherlock coś słabo Cię wytresował pieseczku. – Mówiąc to zamknął oczy a ja doskoczyłem do niego i powaliłem na ziemię. Uderzyłem go z pieści w twarz jeden raz potem drugi , trzeci zatraciłem się w tym i straciłem rachubę. Krew szumiała mi w uszach a ja chciałem go po prostu zabić gołymi rękoma. Po moich ciosach przestał się w ogóle ruszać a ja wstałem na drżących nogach złapałem czym prędzej telefon i podbiegłem do drzwi. Szarpałem klamkę wściekły po czym zdecydowałem się je po prostu wyważyć. Rozpędziłem się z drugiego końca pokoju i cała swoją siłą wpadłem w nie i wleciałem z nimi na schody. Syknąłem z bólu i podtrzymując się ściany wstałem. Przyłożyłem sobie rękę do policzka tak jak myślałem był rozcięty i krwawił. Spojrzałem jeszcze na miejsce gdzie przed chwilą stały drzwi i nie słyszałem żadnego głosu lub ruchu. Wszedłem do salonu i poszedłem do sypialni Sherlocka po swoje ubrania. Na szczęście były w tym samym miejscu co je zostawiłem. Wziąłem jeszcze tą mokrą szmatkę, która leżała przy łóżku w misce i przetarłem się między nogami. Po tym pośpiesznie się ubrałem i zacząłem dzwonić do Mycrofta. Błagam odbierz jeden sygnał, drugi sygnał trzeci i usłyszałem jego głos w telefonie.

\- Mycroft przyjedź na Baker street – Mój głos się załamywał. – Sherlock jest poważnie ranny, chciał rozciąć sobie klatkę piersiową i wyjąć serce, mówił po łacinie, recytował Biblie i chciał mnie… O Boże.. On chciał mnie zabić. Przyjedź jak najszybciej, martwię się, że on coś znowu wziął i przy okazji podał również mi. Boję się tu być… Tu ktoś jest jeszcze. – Zacząłem panikować i coraz szybciej oddychać rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Chciałem coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale w szybie odbiła się twarz Moriarty’ego a ja wrzasnąłem i rzuciłem w niego moim telefonem, który rozbił szybę i spadł na beton. Wyleciałem z sypialni jak oparzony a w salonie czekał James bawiąc się czaszką. – Nie… Jak, jakim cudem przecież Cię… - Nie zdążyłem dokończyć zdania bo zrobił to sam zainteresowany.

\- Pobiłem, zabiłem? – Nawet na mnie nie spojrzał tylko podniósł czaszkę wyżej i obracał ją w swojej dłoni. – Gra wciąż trwa, kliknij enter i wejdź Johnny, zaciągnij się tym zapachem, poczuj jak działa to na Twój mózg. Poczuj się szalony i dojdź do końca historii, niech ogień Cię strawi! – Rzucił we mnie czaszką, która rozbiła się z hukiem o ścianę. Zaraz po tym był obok mnie i szeptał mi do ucha a swoją dłoń trzymał na moim biodrze – Módl się prosząc Pana o pomoc, módl się prosząc o przebaczenie w końcu jesteś w centrum piekła i w rękach samego Lucyfera. Módl się o zbawienie żołnierzyku. – Po tych słowach ugryzł mnie szyję do krwi a ja czułem jak moje oczy stają się coraz cięższe. Ledwo mogłem je utrzymać otwarte. – Słodkich snów Johnny. – Pocałował mnie jeszcze w usta a ja upadłem na podłogę. 

Dryfowałem w nicości gdy czułem jak moje ciało zaczyna się podnosić, ktoś mnie niesie i kładzie na czymś miękkim. Słyszałem czyjeś głosy były takie znajome, ale jakby jeszcze daleko ode mnie.

\- John ocknij się, Watson! – Ktoś szarpnął mną a ja gwałtownie otworzyłem oczy. Na początku myślałem, ze to znów Moriarty i chciałem mu od razu dać z pięści. – To ja Greg, już w porządku. – Dobrze, że zdążył zrobić unik bo i on miałby roztrzaskany nos. – Poznajesz mnie? – Pokiwałem lekko głową bojąc się jak brzmi mój głos. Spojrzałem za nim a na kanapie leżał Sherlock a obok niego siedział Mycroft. Zamknąłem oczy i wydałem z siebie cierpiętniczy odgłos. - Mycroft co tu się do diabła stało? – Wyszeptał do starszego z braci trzymając lekko swoją dłoń na moim ramieniu. Nie usłyszałem żadnej odpowiedzi, chyba sam Holmes nie wiedział co ma odpowiedzieć.

\- Greg. – Zacharczałem zwracając ich uwagę na mnie. – Daj mi wody. – Pokiwał głową i poszedł do kuchni a ja próbowałem się podnieść do pozycji siedzącej. Bolało mnie dosłownie wszystko a głowa pulsowała okropnie, jakby miała mi zaraz pęknąć. – Mycroft co z nim? – Popatrzyłem ledwo utrzymując głowę w prostej pozycji.

\- Jego ręka jest złamana wnoszę, ze swojej obserwacji, ze zdążyłeś mu jeszcze nastawić bark i przywrócić ciało do naturalnej pozycji. – Nigdy nie słyszałem takiego głosu u niego a ja między czasie odebrałem szklankę od Inspektora i opróżniłem ją od razu. – Doktorze Watson ponowię pytanie Gregory’ego, co tu się właściwie stało, przez telefon brzmiałeś strasznie nie zrozumiale, ale udało mi się wyłapać Twoje słowa z szumów. Trzymany kubek wyleciał mi z rąk a ja czułem jakby ktoś odciął mi dopływ tlenu. Spojrzałem przerażony na Grega, widziałem tyle śmierci czy krwi, sam zabijałem a bałem się tego co stało się w tym mieszkaniu.

\- To było, ja nawet nie wiem jak zacząć. – Oblizałem nerwowo usta i zacząłem po chwili opowiadać im co się stało. Gdy skończyłem zapadła cisza, nikt nawet nie chciał jej przerywać. – To był Moriarty Mycroft stał tak blisko mnie, że nie dało się go pomylić z kimś innym. Chociaż sam nie wiem czy był prawdziwy czy to tylko moja projekcja. – Zakryłem twarz dłońmi. – To było straszne, jeszcze Sherlock został tak poturbowany a ja nic nie mogłem zrobić. – Rozkleiłem się, to było za dużo. Poczułem jak Greg kładzie mi dłoń na plecy. Powoli wstałem i podszedłem do mojego detektywa. Uklęknąłem obok niego i złapałem go za rękę. –Proszę tylko o jeszcze jedną rzecz o jeden mały cud. Zrób to dla mnie. Obudź się i powiedz, ze to wszystko to były narkotyki, że nic się tutaj nie wydarzyło, że to tylko nasza wyobraźnia. – Tak chciałem uwierzyć w te słowa, które mówię, ale wiem, że to jest coś gorszego niż substancje odurzające. Pierwszy raz zacząłem się zastanawiać nad swoją wiarą i czy Bóg istnieje, czy to wszystko może być prawdą. Niebo, piekło, demony i anioły. Poczułem jak moja dłoń jest lekko ściskana a z jego ust wydobywa się głośny żałosny jęk.  
– Sherlock. – dotknąłem jego policzka – Jestem przy Tobie.-----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Nie mogłam się powstrzymać jak znalazłam to zdjęcie aby tutaj nie wstawić. Nawet troszkę pasuje do tego rozdziału ❤️❤️   
  
  



	9. Akt I scena IX

**_Pov_ ** **_James_ **

Wpadłem do mieszkania cały przemoczony, cholera jasna nie chcę znów umierać na katar i podwyższoną temperaturę a czułem się wcześniej nie najlepiej. Cóż z tego, że to może być tylko 37 stopni ja już się czuję jakbym był jedną nogą na tamtym świecie. Szklanki z wodą nikt Ci nie podoba bo po co, Sherlock byś się na coś przydał i ruszył do mnie te seksowne cztery litery i zająłbyś się mną. Holmes w fartuchu krzątający się po kuchni i wokół mojego lóżka a czasem również pod kołdrą, rozmarzyłem się a na mojej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Twoja królowa jest cała przemoczona i zziębnięta jak na zawołanie jeszcze kichnąłem. Tak, to już mój czas, idę pisać testament. Odwiesiłem płaszcz na haczyk a gdy zdejmowałem buty po prostu wylała się z nich woda. Moje włoskie skórzane buty! Żeby was się tylko udało uratować, za dobrze mi się w nich chodzi. Spojrzałem jeszcze na siebie w lustrze i musze przyznać jedno… Nawet wyglądając jak zmokła kura wyglądam bosko! Z tym jakże trafnym określeniem udałem się do sypialni po suche ubrania. Na szczęście nic podejrzanego już nie widziałem aby kręciło się po moich czterech ścianach. Do tej pory nie wiem co to mogło być, może ta pizza była nieświeża. Wyciągnąłem z szafy wygodniejsze rzeczy i udałem się do łazienki pod gorący prysznic, znów zacząłem kichać. Cholera jasna, niech cię szlag angielska pogodo! Będę musiał popatrzeć na jakieś ciepłe kraje. Może Karaiby, zawsze chciałem zobaczyć Kubę, ale jakoś mi zawsze nie podrodze o albo Bahamy i stolicę Nassau w końcu roiło się tam kiedyś od piratów. Uśmiechnąłem się sam do siebie w końcu mój kochany Sherlie chciał kiedyś zostać piratem. Myśli, że jego mały sekret nie wyszedł na światło dzienne, no cóż jest w wielkim błędzie. Ja wiem o nim wszystko, moja mała obsesja, moja kicia. Wysłałbym mu pocztówkę ze swoją podobizną jak piję drinka z palemką, może by postawił ją sobie na kominku obok swojej czaszeczki. Jak ona się nazywała? A no tak Billy. Nie podoba mi się to imię, strasznie go nie lubię. Skrzywiłem się jakbym jadł cytrynę. Sprawiłem sobie nowe lustro w łazience bo tamto nieszczęśliwym trafem stłukłem. Niby teraz 7 lat nieszczęścia, ale mnie to nie dotyczy. W końcu to ja tutaj rządzę i rozdaję wszystkie karty. Zacząłem się w nim przeglądać, naprawdę wyglądam coraz gorzej. Moje oczy robiły się podpuchnięte, wytknąłem język aby go obejrzeć wiedziałem, że tak robią lekarze, ale nic ciekawego tam nie zobaczyłem. Rozebrałem się i przemoczone ciuchy walnąłem w kąt. Zamknęłam się w kabinie i nastawiłem radio a zaraz po tym na moje plecy uderzyła gorąca woda. Rozkoszowałem się tym przyjemnym ciepłem i zacząłem śpiewać piosenkę razem z gościem z radia oczywiście z lekką modyfikacją.

\- I will be popular, I will be popular, I'm gonna get there popular. My body wants you Sherlock! My body wants you Sherlock! – Zacząłem z tymi słowami na ustach nakładać szampon na włosy pogwizdując. Zaczynała się kolejna zwrotka. - Spread the news I'm gonna take the Wight. For the spotlight, day and night I can take this to the number one. Be someone, before you're gone! – Oczywiście, że podejmuję się wyzwania, jeszcze Londyn usłyszy u James’ie Moriarty’im! Musze tylko wymyślić coś godnego wartego uwagi Holmesa już za długo miał spokój. Jeszcze się rozleniwił i co wtedy. Z kim ja się będę bawił. Muszę powrócić do jego życia w efektownym stylu, nie mogę zawieść jego oczekiwań. Przed oczami stanęła mi scena z dachu szpitala. Ta jego przerażona mina gdy strzeliłem sobie w usta… ślepakiem. Całą siłą woli próbowałem się nie zaśmiać tamtego dnia. Tak chciałem wstać i krzyknąć „niespodzianka kochanie! A teraz całuj swoją królewnę!” Pod włosami miałem ukryte małe woreczki ze sztuczną krwią, które po silnym uderzeniu moją głową o dach pękły a substancja się wylała. Moja ciekawość i tak mnie zżerała i ustawiłem się tak żeby chociaż widzieć czy skoczył czy nie. Jak sobie przypomnę jak skoczył, aż się wtedy w szoku podniosłem i pomyślałem „no debil, zabił się”, lecz po chwili zdałem sobie sprawę, że on też od tak by nie popełnij samobójstwa. Myślę, że nie jest totalnym ignorantem i zauważył, że nawet lufę od pistoletu miałem włożoną do ust pod złym kątem, więc nawet jakbym sobie strzelił to przeżyłbym, ale potrzebowałbym szybkiej hospitalizacji. – Cholera jasna! – Wrzasnąłem i zostałem wyrwany ze swoich przemyśleń. – Co za głąb pozwolił aby teraz poleciała lodowata woda?! – Krzyknąłem w kabinie i pośpiesznie wyłączyłem wodę po czym kichnąłem. Policzyłem do trzech, odsunąłem się na tyle na ile mogłem i jeszcze raz włączyłem wodę. Dłonią sprawdziłem czy sytuacja została opanowana. Po chwili zaczęła znów lecieć gorąca woda a ja zmyłem szampon i pozostałe mydliny z ciała. Wyłączyłem radio, zakręciłem prysznic i wyszedłem z kabiny wycierając się swoim ukochanym puchatym ręcznikiem. Całe pomieszczenie było zaparowane, ale no niech sobie to lustro będzie jak jest. Odwróciłem się do niego plecami na wszelki wypadek, jeszcze znów mi się to dziecko pojawi a mi się nie chce kupować nowego lustra. Założyłem wygodne czarne dresy i z ręcznikiem przewieszonym przez ramię udałem się do kuchni aby zrobić sobie coś ciepłego do picia. No leci mi z nosa jak z wodospadu Niagara. Hmm a gdyby tak zepchnąć starszego Holmesa z takiego wodospadu, ale by było widowisko, musiałbym to kręcić online na YouTube. Przy okazji ja bym miał w końcu spokój bo nikt by mi po piętach nie deptał. Jak ja go nie lubię, jest taki sztywny jakby miał kołek w dupie, albo wibrator jumbo ze złotą końcówką. Zaśmiałem się na to ostanie porównanie, takie rarytasy bym zostawił dla mojego Sherlocka. Wszystko co najlepsze dla niego. Leżałby przywiązany do mojego łóżka z wypiętym tyłkiem a ja bym korzystał kiedy bym miał ochotę a później wkładał w niego zatyczkę aby wszystko zostało na swoim miejscu i nie ubrudził pościeli. Byłby mnie cały pełen. Oparłem się o blat i odpaliłem papierosa czekając jak woda się zagotuje. Nie lubiłem palić w mieszaniu, ale nic mnie nie zmusi aby wyjść jeszcze raz na ta ulewę. Zacząłem się krztusić, no tak boli mnie całe gardło. Pierdolę i tak go wypalę, nawet jakbym miał wypluć własne migdałki… a no tak już ich nie mam. Może też bym się przerzucił na plastry? W końcu palenie już jest passé, ale zbyt lubię smak tytoniu, więc sorry płuca, rak będzie dalej karmiony i zaciągnąłem się papierosem. Oczy zaszły mi łzami gdy próbowałem nie prychać na cały dom. Woda się w końcu zagotowała a ja zalałem sobie herbatę i odgasiłem moje Marlboro. Skierowałem się do sypialni, herbatę postawiłem na stoliku nocnym obok pistoletu a sam wpakowałem się pod kołdrę. Wyłączyłem telefon aby nikt mi się nie ważył przeszkodzić w umieraniu i uwaliłem się na poduszkach. Jak mi miękko i dobrze, nigdzie się teraz stąd nie ruszam. Jedynie mógłby z łóżka ściągnąć mnie Holmes. Patrzyłem się w sufit rozkoszując się ciszą wokół mnie. Zacząłem kasłać i mimowolnie drżeć na całym ciele. Chyba mam gorączkę. Znów musiałem poczłapać do kuchni po jakieś leki i termometr. Wyjąłem ulotkę od _Pyralginum_ i przeczytałem o dawkowaniu. Bla, bla, bla a jebać. Łyknąłem od razu 6 może będę miał jakieś ciekawe wizje. Nabrałem jeszcze kilka innych pastylek i wróciłem do łóżka z termometrem pod pachą. Ja umieram, to moje ostatnie godziny. Zacząłem mocniej kasłać i zakopałem się pod sam nos pod kołdrą. Odpłynąłem na jakieś 20 minut bo trąbienie jakiegoś barana wybudziło mnie z letargu. Zmemłałem w ustach przekleństwo i wypuściłem głośno powietrze marszcząc brwi. Zapomniałem o termometrze i jak wyciągnąłem go i odczytałem wynik zrobiło mi się słabo. – Ja umieram! 37,2 muszę napisać list pożegnalny a ja jeszcze nie wykupiłem kwatery na cmentarzu. – Teatralnie opadłem na poduszki trzymając rękę na czole. – Sherlieee! – Przeciągnąłem jego imię zdrobniale. – Zrób mi loda tuż przed śmiercią! Tylko takiego z połykiem i głębokim gardłem. Tak ujadasz jak dedukujesz, że bym Ci zamknął te usta swoim fiutem. Tam byś sobie mielił jęzorem do woli, chociaż etykieta mówi, że przy jedzeniu się nie mlaszcze, ale dla Ciebie mogę zrobić wyjątek. – Odpowiedziała mi cisza, jęknąłem gardłowo obracając na się na prawy bok. Herbata zapomniałem o niej. Podniosłem się ledwo i złapałem kubek po czym opróżniłem jednym długim łykiem i odstawiłem z powrotem na miejsce. Spojrzałem na szafkę, była lekko uchylona to dziwne byłem przekonany, że ją zamknąłem. Otworzyłem drzwiczki a na podłogę wysypały się akta Sherlocka. – Jak to możliwe? – Wyszeptałem naprawdę zdziwiony. – One były zupełnie w innym miejscu. – Pochyliłem się z łóżka tak, że tułów był tuż nad ziemia gdy zbierałem papiery i zdjęcia a nogi cały czas pod kołdrą w bezpiecznym miejscu. Zebrałem wszystkie papiery i usadowiłem się lepiej na łóżku. Poduszki podniosłem wyżej i oparłem się o nie. Co my tutaj mamy. Zdjęcia, wręcz pełno zdjęć zrobionych przez moich ludzi, zapisy rozmów telefonicznych czy tekstowych. Mycroft musi poprawić swoje rządowe zabezpieczenia bo w końcu włamię się nawet do samej Królowej. Myśli, że jest taki mądry i sprytny a wcale nie jest, no może troszkę jest, ale ja jestem sprytniejszy. Było tutaj wszystko co o nim wiem, fakt miałem to wszystko w głowię, ale lubiłem sobie poczytać. Nie przypuszczałem jak zaczynałem się interesować tym mężczyzną, że przerodzi się w to taką obsesję, ale pragnąłem go jak cholera. Nie interesowały mnie wcześniej kobiety a tym bardziej mężczyźni. Spotykałem się jedynie po to aby oczyścić swój umysł i spuścić niepotrzebne ciśnienie. Te niektóre kurwy były wręcz śmieszne jak chciały abym z nimi został. Żadna nie zasługiwała na więcej niż ta chwila przyjemności z mojej strony. Nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym był nieczułym kochankiem, no może nieraz mi się zdarza puścić swoje hamulce. Od kiedy upozorowałem swoją śmierć, przerzuciłem się na mężczyzn. Oczywiście nie z dnia na dzień, ale musiało to chwilę potrwać. Gdy ujrzałem tego młodego mężczyznę w Belgii, te jego kręcone ciemne włosy, niebiesko – stalowe oczy, szczupłą sylwetkę w garniturze. Pierwsze co wtedy pomyślałem to Sherlock Holmes, ale to nie był on, to mój mózg chciał w to wierzyć, że to właśnie on. Tamtej nocy zatraciłem się a on nie miał nic przeciwko, że nazywałem go Sherlie'm. Nad ranem już mnie nie było a ja wpadłem w furię, że uległem jakiemuś obcemu facetowi, który był tylko łudząco podobny do Sherlocka. Kichnąłem na dokumenty dobrze, że za bardzo ich nie pobrudziłem. Na czym to ja skończyłem, ah tak. Wtedy był jeszcze ze mną Moran, ale po tamtym incydencie wysłałem go do Rosji a konkretnie do Sankt Petersburga na pewną małą misję i tak ślad po nim zaginął. Przewróciłem oczami no nie moja wina, że tak mi podpadł, że wysłałem go na wschód a tam najprawdopodobniej trafił na Kamczatkę dzięki Mikołajowi a po rosyjsku Nikolai. Gdybym mógł się teraz napić to bym wzniósł toast za niego i jego doskonały pomysł. Ostrzegałem Sebastiana, że jak będzie za bardzo szczekał to skończy się to bardzo źle. Dwa razy pogroziłem mu palcem, ale jak za trzecim zrobił mi awanturę, że pieprzę jakiś facetów kiedy on jest obok to go wyśmiałem. Mój pieseczek był o mnie zazdrosny, no cóż daleko było mu do Holmesa. Wystarczyło mu tylko raz popuścić smycz i zdjąć kaganiec a był gorszy niż chihuahua, więc został zneutralizowany. W ogóle ciekawe czy on jeszcze żyje, łagry są bardzo, ale to bardzo złe. Uwielbiam wspominać takie miłe rzeczy a humor od razu mi się poprawił mimo choroby. Przeciągnąłem się jak dorodny kocur na łóżku. Dokumenty złożyłem na stoliku a sam wygrzebałem się i poszedłem do kuchni. Herbaty, więcej herbaty… Herbata! Chyba moja gorączka wzrosła, czuję się jeszcze gorzej. Kichałem i smarkałem się gorzej niż jak byłem dzieciakiem. Włączyłem czajnik i wyciągnąłem drugi kubek już miałem dodawać cukier gdy usłyszałem, że mój laptop się włączył. – Co się dzieje w tym przeklętym domu… Moran to Ty mnie nawiedzasz? Twoja zbłąkana dusza nie dostała ukojenia w niebie? - Wyszeptałem i poszedłem do salonu gdzie go zostawiłem. Podszedłem, ale komputer był zamknięty i wyłączony. Obróciłem się wokół własnej osi, czułem się dziwnie i obserwowany. – Kto tu kurwa jest? – Poczułem jakby ktoś stał za mną i chuchał mi na kark. Pot zaczął spływać mi po kręgosłupie. Wziąłem głęboki wdech i odwróciłem się, ale nikogo tam nie było. Ja mam chyba omamy po tych lekach. Wróciłem do kuchni, ale czułem się strasznie dziwnie. Zalałem herbatę i zacząłem iść do łóżka gdy nagle moja filiżanka pękła, dziękuję za mój refleks bo cały wrzątek wylałby się na moje nogi i krocze. – No szlag by to trafił! Pierdole nie sprzątam tego. – Wyminąłem powstały bałagan i rzuciłem się na łóżko. – Nikt mnie nie rozumie, nikt mnie nie kocha! - Zajęczałem w poduszkę. – A nie Moran mnie kochał, ale ja go nie a teraz gnije w łagrze… Nie żal mi! – Wzdychnąłem i odwróciłem się na plecy. – Ja chce Sherlocka… Coś Ty mi kurwa zrobił. – Zakryłem twarz dłońmi. – Nie poznaje samego siebie, moje własne ciało mnie zdradza. – Zadrżałem i sam nie wiem czy z gorączki czy z podniecenia, które odczuwam lekko w dolnej partii ciała. Wściekły narzuciłem na siebie kołdrę i odwróciłem się przodem do ściany i zamknąłem oczy. Spać, spać spać… idź spać! Jedna owca skacze przez płot, druga owca skacze przez płot a trzecią zjadł wilk to pewnie Mycroft, koniec, Moriarty spać. Na szczęście poczułem jak powoli odpływam do swojej krainy marzeń i latających jednorożców. Udało mi się zasnąć, jestem zwycięzcą. 

Słyszałem jakiś irytujące dzwonek, kto ustawia takie gówno na telefonie. Chciałem ruszyć ręką, ale jakbym nie miał w niej władzy. Co do cholery?! Chcę to wyłączyć bo moja biedna głowa zaraz pęknie a nie mogę tego zrobić.

- _Patrz i podziwiaj przedstawienie. –_ Usłyszałem gdzieś obok siebie, jakby ktoś to wysyczał jak wąż. Dobra to już nie jest zabawne. Nie mogłem nic nawet powiedzieć, nagle moje oczy się otworzyły i widziałem, czyjąś rękę jak sięga po to irytujące urządzenie. – _Nic nie możesz tutaj zrobić, nie walcz tylko oglądaj Moriarty. –_ To kurwa wiedziało jak się nazywam. W jaki ja koszmar wpadłem, obiecuję trzymać się ulotek do leków. Próbowałem jeszcze nie wiem ruszyć drugą ręką czy nogą, ale niestety nie przyniosło to żadnego efektu. Pozostało mi się jedynie poddać i liczyć, że się w końcu wybudzę. Moja, ale nie moja ręką złapała kogoś i chciała wciągnąć… No w sumie nie wiem gdzie ja nawet leżę, trochę to wygląda jakbym był pod łóżkiem.

– Kurwa mać! Puszczaj mnie! – znam ten głos to ten żołnierzyk od Sherlocka! Czyli jestem na Baker Street, to naprawdę musiałem się naćpać tymi lekami, że mój umysł wyobraził sobie akurat to miejsce i jego. No dobrze jak mówili, że mam oglądać to oglądam. Zaczyna się robić nawet ciekawie. Moje ciało zaczęło wychodzić z pod łóżka i stało na czworakach i patrzyło się w stronę Watsona.

 _\- John jak miło Cię widzieć! Tęskniłeś?_ – Zawołało to drugie ja. Teraz do mnie dotarło, że on miał tylko szlafrok i był pod nim całkowicie nagi. Nie… Nie mówcie, że on pieprzy się z moim koteczkiem. Ja pierdole zaraz się porzygam w tym śnie. Jak oni razem?! Ciekawe kto był na górze, mam nadzieję, że Sherlock. Sytuacja rozwijała się bardzo powoli a z mojej konsternacji wyrwały mnie słowa. _\- Johnny boy chcesz się ze mną pobawić?_ – Co kurwa?! Nie, nie dotykaj go ja bym go kijem nie tknął! Przestań i nie podchodź do niego. Moje biedne oczy. Dobrze, że doktorek zrobił unik chociaż i tak go dopadłem przy drzwiach. Dziwnie to brzmi. _\- Nie bój się mnie Skarbie. Będę delikatny._ – Jeżeli wsadzisz w niego mojego chuja to obiecuję, że go sobie utnę! Ja wcale nie żartuję przestań! - _Ooo! Co ja widzę, bawiłeś się wcześniej z moim Sherlie'm! Ale co z niego za nieczuły kochanek, że nie wyczyścił po tym wszystkim swojej zabaweczki. –_ Chirurga na wczoraj! Po tym wszystkim będę musiał odciąć swoje zwinne palce. Co za koszmar, chcę się już z niego wybudzić. Co mój mózg sobie ubzdurał, że ja i on… Gdybym miał wybrać śmierć lub seks z nim sam bym się postrzelił, powiesił **,** otruł cokolwiek byleby go tylko nie tknąć. Zacząłem intensywnie myśleć aby nie wiedzieć tego obrazu przede mną. Nagle poczułem pięść na mojej twarzy, która mnie skutecznie obudziła.

\- Ja pierdole! – Usiadłem cały zlany potem na łóżku, próbowałem uspokoić swój oddech trzymając dłoń na sercu. No i mam już po spaniu. Na drżących nogach wstałem i udałem się do salonu. Otworzyłem okna aby wpuścić trochę zimnego powietrza do środka. Oparłem się rękoma o parapet i próbowałem pozbierać myśli. Jak mogłem w ogóle o czymś takim pomyśleć, nagle coś mnie tchnęło. Podniosłem gwałtownie głowę w górę i popatrzyłem przez szybę. – Chyba, że to ma związek z tym dzieciakiem, może ktoś z otoczenia podaje mi jakieś halucynogeny? Chociaż nie. – Pokręciłem przecząco głową - Przecież ja od dwóch tygodni się z nikim nie spotkałem, nie było możliwości aby ktoś mnie podtruł. – Uderzyłem pięścią w parapet i stanąłem na środku salonu mierzwiąc włosy. Usłyszałem swój telefon jak dzwoni, spiąłem się przecież go wyłączyłem aby nikt mi nie przeszkadzał. Wyjąłem po cichu drugi pistolet ze skrytki pod stołem i na palcach udałem się z powrotem do sypialni. Żebym ja się musiał skradać we własnym domu, do czego to doszło. Otworzyłem powoli drzwi, ale nikogo nie widziałem. – Kto tu jest? Pokaż się! – Spojrzałem w każdy kąt, ale nikogo tutaj nie było. Z tej wściekłości i tak oddałem strzał w szafę, nie żal mi kupię sobie nową. – Co się ze mną dzieje? – Byłem zmęczony, chory oraz miałem wysoką gorączkę chciałem się tylko położyć i odpocząć, ale nawet tego nie mogę. Telefon znów zaczął dzwonić, ale nie było go na stoliku, o nie. Dźwięk dochodził z pod łóżka. Przełknąłem głośno ślinę i schyliłem się żeby go wyciągnąć trzymając cały czas pistolet w pogotowiu. Widziałem jak ekran jest podświetlony, ale nie było żadnego powiadomienia. Ostrożnie włożyłem rękę pod mebel i jak już czułem, że trzymam go w dłoni coś dotknęło mojego nadgarstka i ten głos.

\- Przyśpieszone tętno, zimna i spocona dłoń, jesteś chory i przestraszony drogie Jimie. – Ja pierdole kurwa diabeł! To za to, że nie chodziłem na religię w szkole?! Wyrwałem się z tego uścisku i przycisnąłem plecy do ściany. Z pod mojego łóżka wyszedł Sherlock i usiadł po turecku przekrzywiając głowę w bok nie spuszczając ze mnie swoich pustych oczu. – Obejrzyj nagranie James, zostawiłem je specjalnie dla Ciebie Kochanie. – Nawet nie postrzegłem się jak górował nade mną i mocno pocałował szarpiąc moje włosy. Jego wargi były zimne jak u trupa. – Film Kochanie. – Przejechał kciukiem po mojej dolnej wardze. – Jeszcze trochę i sam wpadniesz w moje sidła. Gra się toczy Moriarty. – Wyszeptał swoim basowym głosem do mojego ucha po czym zniknął. Nie ruszałem się z tej pozycji jakiej mnie zostawił przez dobre parę minut. Dotknąłem dłonią swoich ust mogłem poczuć na nich jeszcze wargi detektywa, chyba to był on, nie wiem. Mimowolnie jęknąłem na cały głos. Mój telefon znów zadzwonił i wyświetlił film do obejrzenia. Drżącą ręką podniosłem go z podłogi i włączyłem play. To była dalsza część tego koszmaru gdzie byłem.

_„Pobiłem, zabiłem? Gra wciąż trwa, kliknij enter i wejdź Johnny, zaciągnij się tym zapachem, poczuj jak działa to na Twój mózg. Poczuj się szalony i dojdź do końca historii, niech ogień Cię strawi! Módl się prosząc Pana o pomoc, módl się prosząc o przebaczenie w końcu jesteś w centrum piekła i w rękach samego Lucyfera. Módl się o zbawienie żołnierzyku. Słodkich snów Johnny.”_

Nagranie się przerwało po czym włączyło się kolejne gdzie było słychać zmodulowany basowy śmiech po czym formują się słowa „ _Nomen est omen” (1)_ i pojawia się Sherlock, który leży na dole schodów we własnym mieszkaniu w kałuży krwi. W sumie on nie leży wygląda tak jakby coś nim cisnęło o ziemię i powyginało ciało w nienaturalny sposób. Ktoś szarpie za klamkę, ale drzwi są zamknięte, lecz słychać przekręcający się zamek a one się delikatnie otwierają. Słychać kroki, ale nikogo nie widać. Przyglądam się, ale nic nowego się nie dzieje do czasu, coś zamoczyło dłoń a konkretniej palec we krwi Holmesa i zaczęło pisać nad jego głową „Tęskniłeś? Baker Street 221b start!”. Znów było słychać śmiech i napis zniknął nie było po nim śladu pojawił się kolejny _„gcpvn6vkb8sur5pm”_ . Co to może znaczyć, na pewno nie są to przypadkowe litery i cyfry. Zrobiłem zrzut ekranu, będę musiał to rozgryźć. To już przestawało być śmieszne a wręcz mnie przerażało. Poderwałem się na równe nogi i w całym mieszkaniu zapaliłem światła i włączyłem telewizję oraz komputer. Usiadłem na fotelu i patrzyłem się tępo na jakiś film, który leciał w tym momencie. Imię jest znakiem, ale czyje imię do cholery i skąd wzięły się to nagrania, co stało się z moim Sherlockiem, że był tak poturbowany? Tyle pytań zero odpowiedzi. Przecież ja nie byłem od trzech lat na Baker Street. Telewizor zaczął szumieć po czym pojawił się cały czerwony ekran a ja wstałem i zacząłem się cofać do tyłu. - Predator cerberus qui vit infernus fames ardens carme hominis mortalis (2) – Przeczytałem słabym głosem słowa, które wyświetliły się na ekranie, znałem łacinę, ale to zdanie niczego mi nie nasuwało wręcz zbiło z tropu. Cerber, jaki kurwa cerber? Pojawiły się kolejne napisy – Tęskniłeś za mną? – Wyszeptałem nie dowierzając co czytam po czym film znów się pojawił i wszystko ucichło. Ktoś rozpoczął grę, ale to nie jestem ja ani Sherlock… Jest ktoś trzeci i mam wrażenie, że o wiele sprytniejszy od naszej dwójki.

**Czy ktoś zgadnie co to może być?** \- _gcpvn6vkb8sur5pm :D_

_1\. Nomen est omen -_ Imię jest znakiem

 _2\. Predator cerberus qui vit infernus fames ardens carme hominis mortalis -_ Drapieżca Cerber, uwięziony w piekle płonie opętańczym głodem ludzkiego mięsa

**Author's Note:**

> Mam nadzieję razem z @aurxr7 https://www.wattpad.com/user/aurxr7 że nasze RP, które zostało rozbudowane przypadnie Wam do gustu!
> 
> Pozdrawiamy, trzymajcie się ciepło! 


End file.
